O Erro
by TheWalkerGirl
Summary: Ada Wong era uma espiã que ganhou fama por sua carreira brilhante e sem erros. Seria isso uma verdade? Uma armadilha, e tal verdade é posta à prova. Teria Ada Wong feito o certo, ou teria ela algum grande arrependimento? P.S. Tive a ideia para essa fic ao ver um Filme chamado "Um Homem de Família". Sim, terão varias referências ao filme ao longo da estória.
1. Chapter 1

" So while I'm turning in my sheets

_Então, enquanto eu me reviro em meus lençóis_  
And once again, I cannot sleep

_Mais uma vez, eu não consigo dormir_  
Walk out the door and up the street

_Eu saio pela porta e subo a rua_  
Look at the stars beneath my feet

_Olho as estrelas debaixo dos meus pés_  
Remember rights that I did wrong

_Me lembro do certo, que eu fiz errado_  
So here I go

_Então aqui vou eu._

Hello, hello

_Olá, Olá_  
There is no place I cannot go

_Não há lugar que eu não possa ir_  
My mind is muddy but

_Minha mente está enlameada_  
My heart is heavy, does it show

_Meu coração está pesado, e ele mostra_  
I lose the track that loses me

_Eu perco a trilha que me perde_  
So here I go

_Então, aqui vou eu_

…

"I'm not calling for a second chance

_Eu não estou pedindo uma segunda chance_  
I'm screaming at the top of my voice

_Eu estou gritando no topo da minha voz_  
Give me reason, but don't give me choice

_Me dê razão, mas não me dê escolha_  
'Cause I'll just make the same mistake again

_Porque eu vou só cometer o mesmo erro de novo._

And maybe someday we will meet

_E talvez um dia vamos nos encontrar _  
And maybe talk and not just speak

_E talvez conversar e não apenas falar_  
Don't buy the promises 'cause

_Não compre promessas porque_  
There are no promises I keep

_Não existe promessas que eu cumpra_  
And my reflection troubles me

_E meus pensamentos me incomodam_  
So here I go

_Então, aqui vou eu_

" So while I'm turning in my sheets  
_Então, enquanto eu me reviro em meus lençóis_  
And once again, I cannot sleep  
_E de novo, eu não consigo dormir_  
Walk out the door and up the street  
_Eu saio pela porta e subo a rua_  
Look at the stars  
_Olho as estrelas_  
Look at the stars, falling down  
_Olho as estrelas caírem_  
And I wonder where,  
_E eu me pergunto onde_  
did I go wrong

_Eu errei_

_Same Mistake – James Blunt_

* * *

Seis meses após os acontecimentos em Tall Oaks, qualquer pessoa que olhasse o mundo como estava agora, concordaria com Derek Simons, tudo entrou em colapso. Os Estados Unidos da América, então a maior potência política mundial, estava completamente desmoralizada. Porém, para um grupo de pessoas, cada um a sua maneira, essa crise política não era sua prioridade, mas sim, desmembrar e aniquilar todo e qualquer poder remanescente da Família.

Fazia muito, muito tempo que Leon não via um inverno tão rigoroso em Washington DC. O gelo tomou conta da cidade, deixando-a completamente branca. Nevou todos os dias dessa ultima semana. O presidente foi morto, ataques terroristas com milhões de vítimas aconteceram há seis meses, mesmo assim as pessoas entraram no clima natalino. Shopping Centers, ruas, escolas, casas... até mesmo a Casa Branca, tudo com decoração típica, guirlandas, visgos e luzes pisca-pisca.

Ver que a esperança de civis ainda existia, que eles ainda tinham tanto fôlego, dava energia a Leon, que todos os dias procurava um motivo para manter a sua, e sempre a encontrava justamente aí, nas pessoas que deveria proteger. Leon já se acostumou com sua vida solitária, já não se importava mais com datas comemorativas, nesse exato momento tinha um convite para a festa de natal na Casa Branca, não sabia se iria. O que queria mesmo, era ter alguém especial com quem passar os feriados, as férias, fins de semana... alguém para partilhar a vida, conversar, dar e receber calor, o amor que tinha guardado... porém essa pessoa especial, quase nunca estava lá. Leon permanecia solitário, porque sabia que só queria exatamente "esse alguém", somente _esse_ alguém, e ninguém mais.

Jogou as chaves em cima da mesa e se dirigiu até a cozinha. Bateu a porta da geladeira com um pé após pegar uma cerveja. Escorou na pia enquanto deu um longo e deliciado gole, levando com ele quase metade da garrafa long neck. Olhava para o teto branco... olhava ao redor da cozinha... olhava para lugar nenhum... e percebeu que já estava pensando em Ada outra vez, pensando nos longos seis meses sem qualquer noticia da espiã. Lembrando a ultima noite juntos. Quando ele estava num acampamento da BSAA ainda na China, negociando as provas que tinha contra Simmons e sua volta em segurança para a América junto com Helena... Sua amada espiã simplesmente apareceu em sua tenda, sem ser vista por ninguém, atravessando um acampamento militar sem deixar rastros...

… E se amaram como há muito tempo não o faziam, desde os muitos meses que estavam sem se ver até Tall Oaks, quando ele já achava que não se veriam mais. E Ada parecia mais apaixonada do que nunca, mais entregue do que nunca. Se amaram com paixão e dor, dor pelas acusações falsas que sofreram, dor por quase terem se perdido para a morte... dor pelo amor tão grande, numa situação impossível e que a cada dia se tornava ainda mais impossível, e que os afastava cada dia mais.

Na manhã seguinte, ele se viu, nú, dolorido – pela guerra e pelo furacão que passou em sua cama na noite anterior – e sozinho, outra vez. Sem uma palavra, sem nenhuma explicação. Como sempre.

Tirou a jaqueta jogando-a num canto qualquer e atirou-se no sofá, quando sua cabeça pendeu para o lado, ele avistou um objeto curioso que o fez saltar de pé novamente. Era um envelope... _Dela_... Com a data, a hora e o local de um novo encontro.

* * *

Ada sabia que estava pisando em ovos. Desde que a verdade sobre Derek Simmons foi revelada, a espiã nunca teve tanto trabalho. Tinha que se esconder, ao mesmo tempo que tinha que caçar. Sua ultima pista a levava até aquele laboratório sombrio, perdido em algum lugar no subsolo do Grand Canyon. Ao encontrar e botar os pés naquele lugar, ela sabia que suas suspeitas se confirmariam... Estava muito perto de matar alguém... um membro da família Simmons.

Ela dava tapas na nuca a fim de afastar os mosquitos que insistiam em lhe tirar o sangue. Após atravessar um longo corredor na escuridão, em meio a mosquitos, baratas e muitos ratos, as luzes se acenderam. Estava em um grande salão redondo, com macas, estufas, mesas, pias, vidraria de laboratório... tudo quebrado e revirado. _Alguém esteve aqui antes?_ Do outro lado do salão havia um elevador. Ada desceu até o ultimo andar abaixo, para assim poder vasculhar tudo de baixo para cima. Quando as portas do elevador se abriram novamente, endureceu o rosto, fazendo aquilo que ela sabia fazer de melhor, mostrar frieza e indiferença. O homem q sua frente não podia perceber que ela estava surpreendida, enojada e com uma vontade louca de matar,

" - Ada Wong... creio que não se lembra de mim." - Disse ele, sentado na ponta de uma longa mesa, tranquilo, fazendo questão de demonstrar que esperava por ela.

A espiã o conhecia, era bem mais novo quando o viu... uma ou duas vezes. E se parecia muito com o irmão mais velho. " - Desmond Simmons... há quanto tempo."

" - Sente-se, minha cara. Sirva-se com um pouco de vinho."

Ada bufou. " - Eu não bebo no trabalho."

" - Diga-me. Qual foi a sensação de ter finalmente se livrado do meu irmão, para sempre?"

" - Na hora, a sensação de me livrar de um Simmons foi muito boa, hoje vejo que felicidade de espiões dura pouco"

" - Mas todos nós sabíamos que seria assim, não é minha cara?" - Deixou escapar um risinho quase que afetado. - " Você melhor do que eu, sabe que não pode se livrar de todos nós, há muitos anos atrás, talvez... se o imbecil do meu irmão não fosse um lunático disposto a arriscar tudo só para ter uma simples cópia sua, com certeza, você poderia ter tido uma vida diferente quem sabe. Ele poderia ter tido a mulher que quisesse, mas ficou obcecado por você. Admita Ada, você tirou muito proveito disso, certo?"

A espiã não respondeu. " - Certo Desmond. Você me atraiu até aqui. Agora diga logo o que quer."

" - Quero de fazer uma pergunta, apenas isso. Mas primeiro, me responda, em algum momento você já pensou, que se tivesse abandonado o meu irmão antes... ou se não o tivesse seduzido, talvez hoje a sua vida estivesse mais fácil?" - Desmond se levantou e caminhou em direção a ela - " - Ops! Nem se dê ao trabalho de puxar a sua arma, Ada. Acredite, você não precisa mais dela. Apenas me responda essa pergunta: Ada Wong, você tem algum arrependimento na vida?"

Aquilo era ridículo! Ela não precisava responder ninguém, nem entrar num joguinho louco e sem sentido de mais um Simmons. Foi até lá esperando encontrar pistas que a levassem até um deles, mas Desmond facilitou as coisas surgindo em carne e osso em sua frente. Tudo o que precisava era enfiar um punhado de balas naquela cabeça e...

Ao puxar sua arma, a imagem de vídeo que surgiu em vários monitores espalhados nas paredes daquela sala a fizeram congelar. A gargalhada de Desmond denunciou que ela tinha falhado, não manteve seu rosto frio e impassível... deixou que ele detectasse o seu medo. Fez o possível para se recompor, mas já era tarde.

" - Oh... reconhece esse homem, certo? O assassino de meu irmão."

" - Carla assassinou o seu irmão." - Respondeu prontamente. Ela não estava preparada para isso, sua mente lutava para encontrar uma saída. Mas qualquer chance de raciocínio lhe esvaia quando escutava mais um gemido de Leon sendo torturado naquele vídeo, qualquer homem estaria gritando... mas não o _seu_. Ele não gritava, ele era orgulhoso, ele não daria esse prazer ao inimigo. " - E vocês. A própria família o abandonou quando ele foi contaminado por ela." - Ela tentou manter a calma, não bastava ela fugir, eles tinham Leon como prisioneiro.

" - Carla só existiu por sua causa! Pela loucura do meu irmão ao cair nas suas garras e depois ser abandonado. E esse daí... é outro brinquedinho seu? Por algum motivo você parece ter mais carinho por esse, do que pelos outros."

Então ela soube. Aquilo não era por Leon, ele não tinha qualquer plano de vingança contra o agente pelo que aconteceu a Simmons, mas sim, contra ela... e por isso, o pobre Leon estava alí sofrendo.

" - Talvez... E o que você pretende fazer? Matá-lo? " - Ela riu - " - Quer me ferir? Desmond... quem disse que eu me importo?" _Mentiu _Se tem uma coisa que sabia fazer, era mentir. Rezava para agora, justamente agora, não ter falhado.

" - E eu acredito em você! Oh... minha cara Ada Wong. Alguém como você não sente amor, provavelmente o que esse daí tem é uma foda um pouquinho melhor, somada a sua vaidade de ser uma mulher tão perigosa e amoral, mas com o herói certinho... o cavaleiro galante de joelhos aos seus pés!"

Ele era emocional, desequilibrado e visivelmente não conhecia muito de seu passado. Albert Wesker era perigoso, ele sim, conseguia ler seus pensamentos... e seu coração, e sabia que Leon era sua fraqueza, ele sim foi difícil de enrolar. Desmond, não . Sair dali seria tão fácil, se não fosse pelo fato do loiro ter sido pego e estar preso só Deus sabe onde. Provavelmente naquele laboratório, ou não, aquelas imagens poderiam estar vindo de qualquer lugar. _Porra Leon, como você se deixou ser pego! Pensa Ada, pensa..._

Ada começou a ficar tonta... inexplicavelmente tonta... Desmond chegou tão próximo como o perigo se fazia presente alí.

" - Diga-me Ada Wong... Você é orgulhosa do que fez? O que você faria diferente, se pudesse?"

" - Eu..." - ela sabia que estava prestes a perder a consciência, não sabia como, em que momento ele a drogou? Fixou o olhar na imagem do ex-policial, pendurado de ponta-cabeça, o sangue que escorria de seu corpo formando uma poça no chão, o quanto ele lutava para não gritar a cada novo corte, a cada nova punhalada, a cada descarga elétrica que recebia. " - Leon..." Quando finalmente desmaiou.

_Continua..._


	2. Chapter 2 - O Despertar

Ada lutava para manter sua consciência enquanto ainda afundava na mais profunda escuridão. Tentava mover qualquer parte de seu corpo, sem sucesso., nem as pernas, nem os braços a obedeciam. Ela ainda tinha algum controle... ela ainda conseguia sentir o frio... sentir que o corpo estava imóvel sem responder aos seus comandos... os sons estavam desaparecendo, o ruido da carne sendo cortada... os gemidos do agente sessaram...

_Não..._

" - N..." - Fez força para falar, mas não conseguiu. _Não... volte... não morra... aguenta firme, só mais um pouco... _Queria gritar. " - LEON!"

" - Oi!" - O Homem que antes cochilava, deu um salto do sofá para acompanhantes e correu até o leito. A mulher tinha os olhos abertos, finalmente, e gritava o seu nome enquanto lagrimas brotavam timidamente de seus olhos verdes. " - Eu estou aqui. Eu estou aqui, meu bem." - Ele respondeu sem saber se continuava tentando acalmá-la ou se chamava uma enfermeira, enquanto acariciava os cabelos negros que nunca estiveram tão longos, molhados de suor.

" - É você..." - Disse com a voz fraca, porém tão carregada de emoção que ela mesma estranhou. Ada reconheceu que estava em um quarto de hospital, consciente outra vez, com um pouco de dor de cabeça, mas inteira. E Leon também estava bem, vivo e inteiro num só pedaço, aparentemente bem melhor do que ela. " - Nós conseguimos escapar, então... Foi você?"

Ela segurou firme em seu braço com as mãos pequenas e delicadas, tomando a sua mão maior entre as dela. " - Eu o quê, meu amor?"

Ada deixou escapar um risinho irônico... "Meu bem..." … "Meu amor..." Leon e ela nunca se trataram dessa maneira abertamente, salvo em raríssimas ocasiões. Ela concluiu que, dessa vez, se ela quase não morreu de um jeito bem trágico, é porquê ainda corria serio risco de morte. " - Que nos tirou do laboratório."

Leon que tinha o interruptor em mãos para chamar a enfermeira o largou imediatamente. Ada percebeu o quanto ele ficou tenso, bem dizer, apavorado, olhando para todos os lados como se verificasse se estava mesmo sozinho com ela. Ele chegou bem perto, e cochichou.

" - Ada, do que você está falando?"

Ela buscou forças para se sentar e então percebeu o quanto o seu corpo estava dolorido e fraco. " - Há quanto tempo eu estou aqui?"

" - Três meses." - _Talvez tenha sido uma confusão mental depois de voltar do coma, graças a Deus estamos sozinhos, ela já já volta ao normal..._

" - Nossa. Isso explica muita coisa, porquê você está ótimo, a ultima vez que te ví, você estava sendo estripado feito um porco..."

" - Eu?"

" - Sim. No laboratório."

_Merda._ " - Ada, olhe para mim." - Tomou o rosto dela entre as mãos forçando-a a encará-lo. - " - Esquece o laboratório, ok? Foi há muito tempo, _muito_, muito tempo. Você está aqui por que sofreu um acidente de carro... bem... nós sofremos, mas... você se machucou."

" - Como?"

" - Querida, escuta... Isso é muito importante. O laboratório, foi há quinze anos em Raccoon, nós fugimos. Agora, ou melhor há três meses, nós sofremos um acidente, eu dirigia e você bateu a cabeça. Por favor pare de falar em laboratório... é segredo, é muito importante que você não fale."

Ok. Mais dados a ser processados. Raccoon... confere. Acidente de carro... _Eu não lembro disso... " -_ Eu não falo de Raccon. Simmons. Eu estou falando de Simmons, no Grand Canyon. De que acidente de carro você está falando Leon?"

" - Pssssiu!" - Leon agora estava pálido. " - Não diga esse nome em voz alta! Nós concordamos em deixar o passado para trás e fazer de conta que nunca soubemos dessas pessoas!"

" - Bonitão... está tudo muito confuso aqui. Você pode por favor me contar tudo desde o inicio? "

Ele se afastou e trancou a porta, fechou as janelas e desconfiou de cada canto do quarto. " - Ok. Eu e você fugimos de Raccoon, nos casamos. Concordamos em nunca mais tocar nesse assunto outra vez, você se lembra disso? "

" - Você está brincando comigo?" - O tom de voz dela era sério. Que tipo de piada era aquela? " - Eu não tenho tempo para piada, Leon. Eu estou enjoada, quero ir ao banheiro."

" - Meu anjo, você esteve em coma por três meses, eu não sei se ficar de pé é uma..."

" - Cala a boca! Que saco. Que estória é essa de Meu anjo, Querida, Meu bem, Meu amor, dizer que a gente casou... você quer parar de palhaçada e me levar até o banheiro?" - Ficou de pé e só não caiu porquê Leon a segurou firme, suas pernas estavam completamente desgovernadas. Definitivamente, ela esteve só deitava por três meses. Leon a arrastou até o banheiro e de frente para a pia a sustentou para que ela vomitasse.

" - Querida, você não está nada bem. Talvez fosse melhor voltar a dormir."

" - Se você me chamar de Querida mais uma vez eu vou ser obrigada a te matar.." - Ela não vomitou, talvez tudo o que precisasse era ficar um pouco de pé, então percebeu os trajes em que estava, a minúscula camisola de hospital, totalmente aberta na frente deixando o seu corpo nú completamente exposto, enquanto Leon a tinha nos braços e ela se apoiava sem seu pescoço.

Ele tentou disfarçar que devorava uma doente moribunda com os olhos. " - Você estava em coma até hoje de manha, quando você acordou te transferiram da UTI para o quarto, eu vim imediatamente, me disseram que se você quisesse ir ao banheiro para eu chamar a enfermeira. Eu trouxe as suas roupas também..."

" - Onde você conseguiu as minhas roupas?"

" - Ora, no nosso armário."

Ela já ia protestar mais uma vez contra essa maldita brincadeira, quando uma voz infantil veio da porta.

" - Papai, a mamãe já acordou? Abre a porta!"

E uma voz feminina veio logo após. " - Leon, está tudo bem?"

Ada ficou ligeiramente tonta, talvez não devesse mesmo ter levantado. Leon avistou uma cadeira de banho dentro do chuveiro e a sentou alí. " - Amor, você consegue se segurar por um minuto aí? Eu já volto."

" - S...sim..." - _Mamãe... papai... definitivamente não era a melhor hora para alguém bater na porta errada, tomara que aquela mulher seja lá quem for, leve essa menina embora rápido, minha cabeça está explodindo. _

" - Ei Docinho!" - Era a voz de Leon depois de abrir a porta.

" - Papai!"

" - Mia, você pode dar mais uma voltinha com ela? Acho que preciso de uns trinta minutos."

" - Cadê a mamãe?"

Toda aquela conversa do lado de fora já não fazia mais qualquer sentido na cabeça de Ada Wong. Quem era aquela criança ou quem era Mia. Mas foi outra coisa que fez seu sangue gelar. Sua barriga, lisa e intocada. A enorme cicatriz que vinha das costas até o umbigo quase, não estava mais lá. _Mas que... _Quando alisou o próprio abdome e olhou um pouco mais para baixo, viu algo aterrorizante, uma outra cicatriz, ligeiramente acima de sua região púbica, com aproximadamente 5cm... a cicatriz de uma cesariana.

* * *

Quando Leon voltou, já era tarde. Ada vomitou sozinha, estava tonta e em pânico. Ele já não podia mais esperar que ela entendesse o que estava acontecendo alí. Teve que chamar a enfermeira e rezar para que ela não falasse muito. Ele ajudou com o banho e a colocar roupas limpas. Ele tentou persuadir a equipe medica a sedá-la, porém não conseguiu. Disseram que apesar da confusão mental, ela estava calma e cooperativa, e após três meses em coma, o ideal seria deixa-la o mais lucida possível.

Agora lá estava ela, inacreditavelmente mais forte, com sua cama reclinada, olhando-o com uma expressão incrédula.

" - Leon... você sobreviveu a Raccoon, com Sherry e Claire. Eu fui abatida pelo Tyrant, você achou que eu estava morta e me deixou para trás, foi Wesker quem me salvou."

" - Eu não sei quem é Wesker... Eu sei que você foi nocauteada pelo Birkin, nos escondemos em um teleférico, e eu fiquei alí cuidando de você, quando você acordou..."

" - Eu te dei uma pista falsa mandando você sair dalí e então fugi."

" - Não!" Por um segundo, ele pareceu indignado. " - Você não se lembra? Eu estava baleado, e você tinha se machucado, mas... nós acabamos nos envolvendo tanto, e alí, era como se não existisse nada além de você e eu, foi a primeira vez que nós..." - soltou um longo suspiro. - " - Ada, você não lembra da primeira vez que nós fizemos amor?"

" - Claro que eu lembro. Mas não foi assim... nem nesse lugar, não que isso não tivesse me passado pela cabeça quando estávamos naquele bendito teleférico. "

" - Foi lá que você se declarou para mim, me contou quem você era e então decidimos fugir."

" - Você... deixou a Claire e a menina Birkin para trás?"

" - Claro que não. Sherry foi dada como morta, mas tem outro nome e está no Canadá com um tal de Barry Burton e a família. Claire se uniu ao irmão. Foi tudo o que eu soube, há muito tempo. Não mantemos qualquer contato por motivos de segurança."

" - E nós, fugimos como?"

" - Ada Wong está morta. E eu, nunca saí de Nova Iorque. Para todos os efeitos eu não me recuperei do porre que tomei na noite anterior e nunca cheguei ao meu primeiro dia de trabalho em Raccoon. Eu assumi meu antigo emprego no Departamento de Policia de Nova Iorque, e pouco tempo depois me casei com uma imigrante sino-britânica recém-chegada de Hong-Kong, Ada Norton."

" - Foi fácil assim?"

" - Não diria que foi fácil. Nós apenas seguimos os seu conselho de não confiar nas autoridades, muito menos no governo."

Longos minutos de silêncio se passaram, Ada não sabia o que fazer, o que pensar, nem o que dizer para aquele homem desesperado.

" - Por favor querida..." - Ele tirou a carteira do bolso e dela, algumas fotos. " - Você me reconhece, você se lembra de mim. Por favor, diga que se lembra deles."

Ela viu foto por foto. Um menino adolescente de cabelos profundamente negros e olhos verdes, uma menininha banguela de cabelos castanho claro, um bebezinho de um ano, quase careca com um único tufão de cabelo preto, que de tão liso era arrepiado, brotando no topo da cabeça. Todos eles, apesar dos olhos claros, tinham fortes traços orientais.

" - Eu não sou idiota. Já da pra deduzir quem são essas crianças..." - Ela juntou todas as fotos num punhado e as ofereceu de volta. Ela estava calma e sua voz mostrava uma racionalidade brutalmente fria. - " Mas eu sinto muito. Eu não me lembro delas. Pelo visto temos um problema aqui, porquê as minhas memórias são muito diferentes das suas, Leon."

_Continua..._


	3. Chapter 3 - Lar

Por volta das oito horas da manhã, Ada recebeu alta hospitalar. A parte mais difícil para o casal Kennedy foi encontrar as palavras certas para explicar aos médicos o que houve com a memória de Ada. Independente da versão que ela tinha dos fatos, ambos concordavam que não deveriam falar toda a verdade. Omitiram tudo no quesito "Raccoon City, espionagem e laboratórios", e apenas contaram que a paciente em questão, acordou sem se lembrar de ter se casado com o namorado, de ter tido filhos, e em suas lembranças, viveu outra vida completamente oposta nos últimos quinze anos. A verdade era que se Ada não se sentisse tão fraca, frequentemente tonta, emagrecida e tão obviamente debilitada, teria saído correndo dali imediatamente, daquela realidade tão absurda e buscaria por respostas sozinhas. A tontura veio outra vez, escorou no balcão da recepção por alguns segundos... aceitou que não podia simplesmente _correr_.

As palavras do médico neurologista foram bem claras. Um sonho de um minuto pode parecer ter durado um dia inteiro para quem o sonha. Pacientes em coma frequentemente perdem a memoria, e em raros casos, acordam com lembranças distorcidas. Um filme, um livro que foi lido... todas essas informações se misturam no cérebro do paciente, construindo memórias falsas. Além do mais, Ada era obrigada a admitir... estava mesmo confusa, tinha uma memoria nítida, porém muito confusa, picotada em várias partes... muita coisa parecia ter acontecido há cinquenta anos e não há quinze... vagamente ela começava a aceitar que sentia suas lembranças como se não fossem suas, mas de um outro alguém.

O médico mostrou o resultado mais recente de sua tomografia de crânio, os coágulos por causa da batida ainda não foram completamente reabsorvidos. Foram vários hematomas, e segundo ele, um verdadeiro milagre ela não ficar com nenhuma sequela física, fosse motora, na fala, visão, audição ou aprendizagem. Ada sentiu um arrepio na espinha... definitivamente, a ultima coisa que lhe faltava era acontecer algo assim. Contudo, enquanto os coágulos não fossem totalmente reabsorvidos, era natural que sua recuperação ainda não fosse completa. Receitou analgésicos, anticonvulsivos e mais outros tantos que ela nem se lembrava mais, deveria voltar para acompanhamento uma vez a cada quinze dias. E o mais importante, quase uma hora de conversa a sós com Leon... Ela não era idiota, já sabia até sobre o que era o assunto, provavelmente sobre como se comportar com ela, como dar a noticia aos filhos, como deveria ser a rotina da casa_ "até a mamãe ficar boa". _

Ada sentiu mais uma súbita e incontrolável vontade de sair correndo dali. Não importa como ou para onde, queria apenas desaparecer.

" - Malditos desmaios e malditos coágulos na cabeça!" - Seria ridículo, trágico se não fosse cômico. Ela fugiria e desmaiaria, ou cairia no chão tendo um ataque epilético... quando chamariam o seu tão bondoso e solicito marido para resgatá-la, então ela tentaria fugir novamente, gritando que seu lugar não era alí, que ela era uma espiã... Não sabia dizer com certeza se iria parar num manicômio ou se seus antigos empregadores a encontrariam primeiro e... " - Definitivamente, é melhor não fugir. Bem, não agora..."

Leon surgiu novamente na recepção do hospital, pegando suas malas que estavam no chão com uma mão e lhe oferecendo o outro para que ela se apoiasse. Depois de dois dias acordada, Ada já caminhava com mais facilidade, apenas evitando olhar para o chão pois isso a deixava tonta. Seguram até calçada onde uma mini-van Volvo os aguardava. Leon a ajudou a sentar-se no banco do carona e depois foi colocar as malas no bagageiro.

_" Oh claro... mini-van... Volvo... porquê não?" _

Quando ela voltou, sentou-se no banco do motorista, ambos afivelaram o cinto de segurança.

" - Então querido, esse é o nosso carro?" - Ela fez questão de frisar bem o _querido _de uma maneira bem irônica, talvez para esconder seu verdadeiro sentimento: desespero!

" - Para falar a verdade, é o seu carro. Ele fica com você, eu uso o jipe para ir trabalhar."

_"Oh claro, a mamãe tem que ficar com a mini-van. Para carregar os pirralhos..."_

Um verdadeiro filme de horror passava pela mente da mulher, ela com sono e amarrotada dentro daquele carro, com profundas olheiras pois o bebê não a deixou dormir, mal vestida e sem maquiagem, com um adolescente chato e uma menina insuportável discutindo sem parar no banco de trás... e o bebê chorando, cagando e vomitando... durante todo o caminho que ela teria que fazer para deixá-los na escola. Nem se importou com o fato dele estar dirigindo, se eles sofressem um outro acidente e ela batesse a cabeça de novo, talvez tudo voltasse ao normal...

" - Eu trabalho?" - Ela perguntou.

" - Sim. É uma pequena empresária muito bem sucedida por sinal."

_"Claro, com certeza se compara aos milhões por cada missão que eu ganhava quando era espiã..."_

Ele continuou. " - Você começou dando aulas de Ioga e Tai chi Chuan, com o passar do tempo, reuniu tantos alunos e montou sua própria academia. Mas a maior procura é pelo seu curso de Kung Fú e defesa pessoal para mulheres. Outros mestres já te ofereceram sociedade, e inclusive muitos de seus alunos homens já tentaram te convencer a dar aula para homens também, mas você insiste em ensinar só mulheres a lutar. Nós inclusive já passamos por muito aperto com isso, seu curso faz tanto sucesso, que por umas quatro ou cinco vezes você já foi procurada por equipes de televisão e jornais... mas concordamos que você aparecer na T.V. Não seria uma boa ideia..."

Obviamente que não... nem nessa vida... e nem na outra, aquela de suas lembranças. " - Nossa, se tantas mulheres procuram se defender, é porque não tem feito o seu trabalho direito, certo, policial?"

Leon sorriu de lado, mesmo desmemoriada, Ada ainda era Ada... " - O que dizer? Isso é Nova Iorque, baby."

O caminho do hospital até em casa não foi tão longo, era um domingo próximo ao Natal, e o próprio frio e neve espantava as pessoas da rua naquela hora. A mulher observou a simpática casa branca de dois andares, a garagem de tijolinhos vermelhos, uma pequena quadra na lateral com uma cesta de basquete, uma arvore coberta de neve e sem nenhuma folha mas com um balanço de pneu pendurada em seu tronco. Ao longe, Ada viu um garoto de botas, casaco de neve e gorro usando uma pá e sal para limpar a neve da quadra. Ela percebeu que Leon a flagrou observando o menino.

" - Esse é o Scott. Ele tem quatorze."

" - Nós fomos rápidos heim..."

Leon abriu um largo sorriso. " - Se fomos... Ele fez quatorze em junho..." - disse olhando para Ada de uma maneira exageradamente maliciosa.

Foi então que ela entendeu... " - Oh." - Era tudo o que conseguia falar agora, o garoto nasceu em junho de 1999, exatamente nove meses após os incidentes em Raccoon.

" - Antes de entrarmos, vou dizer algumas coisas sobre os resto da turma. Joan Lin, ela tem seis anos, mas nos a chamamos só de Jo e por ultimo, Philip, ele tem um ano e três meses."

Parou por alguns instantes como quem contasse de um até três. " - Scott, Jo e Philip. Ok, foi fácil." - Tentou fazer aquilo parecer simples, mas a verdade é que estava pensando a respeito desses nomes, se ela mesma os escolheria. " - E quem está tomando conta deles?"

" - Scott, claro. Durante a semana Mia tem me ajudado com Philip, porque Scott tem escola, ele tem levado e buscado Jo na escola também. Mia deixa o jantar pronto e fica com Philip ate eu ou Scott chegarmos."

Ada ficou ligeiramente surpreendida, um garoto de quatorze anos que assume responsabilidades como levar a buscar a irma na escola, ficar cuidando de uma menininha e um bebê sozinho em casa e ajudar o pai que está ha três meses sozinho, não era exatamente a figura que ela tinha de um adolescente nos dias de hoje.

" - Eu..." - Leon recomeçou, agora parecia nervoso - " - Eu conversei com eles... sobre a sua situação, não precisa se forçar a nada nem se preocupar em assustá-los, tome o seu tempo e apenas descanse, okay?"

" - Certo." - Ada respondeu, sem confessar que não tinha nem lhe passado pela cabeça sobre como deveria ou não se comportar ao entrar naquela casa.

* * *

Estava sentada no sofá com as três figuras paradas a sua frente. Scott, um garoto ligeiramente alto para a idade com mais de 1,60cm carregando Philip no colo, e ao lado dele, Joan Lin, sem os dois dentes da frente, e que apesar de ser a única com o cabelo claro era a que tinha os olhos mais escuros, um castanho esverdeado muito mais puxado para a cor de mel.

" - Você não se lembra de nada? Nadinha mesmo?" - Perguntou Scott

" - Não."

" - Irado!"

_ Irado! Ok Ada, você vai ter que conviver com isso por algum tempo_. - Pensou enquanto assistia a menina se aproximar e então pegar seu rosto entre as mãos. Jo apertava-lhe as bochechas, o nariz, encarava-a bem no fundo dos olhos, mexia em seu cabelo... tudo com uma expressão muito séria. E por fim disse:

" - Essa não é a mamãe."

" - Como assim docinho, é claro que é a mamãe." - Disse Leon

A menina virou o rosto da mãe para a esquerda e para a direita mais uma vez, observando-a devagar. " - Não. Ela tá no corpo da mamãe... mas não é ela."

" - Nossa... foi uma puta porrada na cabeça!" - Scott riu alto

" - Pooh-aaah-da! - Gritou Philip pulando e sacudindo os bracinhos no colo do irmão.

" - Scott, olha o que você fez!" - Leon o repreendeu, afinal, ele acabou de ensinar o irmão mais novo a falar o primeiro palavrão.

" - Foi mal!"

" - Olha, que tal a gente deixa a mamãe descansar um pouquinho? Vamos subir dar um banho no Philip, enquanto isso a mamãe pode circular pela casa, ver se reconhece alguma coisa... depois a gente assiste um DVD e prepara um jantar bem gostoso de boas vindas pra ela, heim?"

Leon tinha razão, não havia nada que Ada quisesse mais do que alguns minutos sozinha naquela sala. Quando eles subiram, ela mesma se pôs de pé, com cuidado, e começou a vasculhar o que podia. Haviam porta-retratos, dela, de Leon, das crianças... Parou para olhar a foto dela no dia de seu casamento, um vestido liso de seda e cetim decotado nas costas, segurava uma única rosa vermelha nas mãos e Leon com o uniforme de gala da policia. Na foto seguinte estavam os noivos com um bebê de aproximadamente um ano e alguns meses, no colo, deduziu que fosse Scott.

" - Maldito Kennedy, pelo menos me poupou de ser uma noiva balão enorme de grávida."

Viu algumas medalhas e condecorações de Leon, depois de quinze anos, finalmente aquele recruta novato de Raccoon City, agora era Tenente Kennedy... Ada sentiu uma ponta de culpa por aquilo, afinal, com ela, ele era um simples Tenente... sem ela, era um Agente chefe que se reportava diretamente ao presidente dos Estados Unidos. Se flagrou mais uma vez tentando reavaliar suas memorias que a cada minuto se tornavam mais confusas, e avaliar as informações de sua "nova vida" da qual ela não se lembra nada. Chegou a conclusão de que deveria manter o foco primeiro em sua recuperação física... os benditos coágulos.

* * *

O jantar foi tranquilo, Ada pôde observar o quanto Leon e Scott eram unidos, quando conversavam, frequentemente um completava a frase que o outro começou, sem querer. Faziam também uma bela dupla na cozinha, ficaram lá preparando a janta e distraindo Philip na cadeirinha, enquanto ela assistia mais um filme com aquela menininha que, estava chegando a conclusão de que só poderia ser... _do mal_. Era como se de todos alí, Joan Lin fosse a única que realmente entendia o que estava acontecendo. Essa não era sua vida, não era sua casa... Ada Wong estava no corpo errado. _Garota esperta!_

Enquanto comiam, Ada observava em silêncio a família fazer planos para o Natal que aconteceria em uma semana, Leon ficaria em casa, mas daqui há três dias precisava trabalhar, só um dia... que seria exatamente no seu aniversário de casamento. Mesmo sabendo que ela nem se lembrava de tal coisa, ele pediu um milhão de desculpas e prometeu que fariam alguma coisa a noite.

O garoto Scott realmente parecia ser um adolescente agradável, enquanto todos comiam, ele quem dava a sopinha de macarrão e legumes à Philip, sempre com muita paciência. Quando terminaram, ele recolheu os pratos e os copos e foi lavar toda a louça.

" - Querida, você pode ir deitar se quiser. Eu vou botar o Philip no berço, se precisar de ajuda com qualquer coisa, é só me chamar." - Disse Leon antes de lhe dar um beijo no rosto e partir com o bebê.

* * *

Ada já se sentia mais forte, mesmo se sentindo uma estranha alí, e com todo o desconforto envolvendo isso, era melhor estar em uma casa que num hospital, sempre se recuperava mais rápido quando saía de um. Subiu as escadas e até conseguiu tomar um banho sem maiores intercorrências. Mais uma vez alisou sua barriga, sentindo falta de sua cicatriz que fôra sua maior companheira nesses últimos quinze anos, aquela quem escondia seus segredos mais íntimos.

Deitou-se na cama de casal e apagou as luzes, evitou olhar demais para aquele quarto. Não queria sua mente divagando naquele cômodo, sobre como teria sido sua vida alí... e automaticamente relembrando de tantas vezes em que tudo o que desejou foi justamente isso... - Sentiu o policial puxar as cobertas devagar e deitando ao seu lado, se esgueirando até abraçá-la por trás. - Fechou os olhos sentindo o calor e o cheiro dele.. sim, ela desejou muito isso, uma vida onde ele dormiria ao seu lado todas as noites, ao lado dele, para sempre. Um pensamento sombrio então lhe passou pela mente. Aquilo tudo, poderia ser apenas um sonho, um sonho louco, demorado e muito real. Ela poderia sim, estar em coma justamente agora, nas mãos do enlouquecido Desmond Simmons, e enquanto isso, sua mente lhe presenteava com estes sonhos, que nunca se tornaram realidade.

" - Boa noite, amor..." - Ele disse com a voz rouca e sonolenta antes de beijar a esposa ao pé da orelha - " - Obrigado por estar de volta."

Ela apenas aproveitou a sensação de estar alí aquecida, e o abraçou também encaixado-se melhor nele. " - Boa noite."

_Continua..._


	4. Chapter 4 - Cicatrizes

Acordou sentindo a respiração dele contra seu rosto, tinham as pernas entrelaçadas e ela estava aninhada a ele, que a abraçava, mantendo-a sempre perto. Leon a manteve aquecida durante toda a noite, com os dois coladinhos assim embaixo das cobertas, o aquecedor se fez desnecessário. Abriu os olhos finalmente e perdeu alguns segundos fitando aquele rosto tranquilo, com os cabelos loiros que caíam na testa... Flagrou-se pela primeira vez pensando se haveria nesse novo Leon, alguma coisa do amante que ela se lembrava... Era o mesmo rosto lindo, a mesma altura, os mesmos ombros largos, podia sentir as mesmas coxas grossas e firmes dele bem colocadas no meio das suas...

Ada ergueu uma mão, e suavemente tocou o peito dele por cima da camiseta, não era mais tão trabalhado, mas ainda assim era forte. Prendeu a respiração quando o tocou na barriga, e suspirou aliviada quando a encontrou em forma, não era um abdômen trabalhado – e para dizer a verdade, ela nem gostava de gominhos na barriga, sempre achou que deveria ser uma preferência mais de "homos" do que de "heteros", mas sabia do treinamento forçado de um agente, e que por algum tempo, até mesmo Leon os teve e graças a Deus os perdeu depois que completou os trinta anos. – O Leon ao seu lado era um perfeito exemplar do sexo masculino aos trinta e seis anos de idade, de carne dura e pele quente. Quando voltou a examinar o rosto, encontrou-o de olhos abertos, o quarto tinha pouca luz, mas ainda assim aqueles olhos chamavam a atenção... Fosse agora, fosse como um agente do governo... Leon perdeu a carinha de menino e se transformou em um homem, mas ainda assim mantinha aqueles mesmos olhos azuis sempre tão serenos.

" – Tentando se lembrar de alguma coisa?" – Ele perguntou baixinho, mas com a voz grave e sedutoramente rouca.

Ela sorriu apenas. " – Disso eu não me esqueci."

Essa foi à primeira vez em que eles trocaram um beijo desde que ela acordou naquele hospital, e isso desmontou completamente qualquer teoria que Ada tinha de que certos tipos de carícias com o passar do tempo se tornam monótonas para casais de longa data. Definitivamente, se aquilo era mesmo o beijo de um homem que dorme com ela todas as noites ha quinze anos, Ada nunca experimentou um beijo mais apaixonado na vida. E não seria um exagero se ela dissesse que nunca antes o beijo dele encaixou tão bem. Isso fazia jus à máxima de que a prática leva a perfeição.

E naquele momento todas as suas preocupações foram embora, tudo o que importava era estar ali naquela batalha de línguas e mordidas e por ela, nunca mais teria fim. Apenas o abraçou mais forte passando as unhas pelas costas largas. Leon, que previamente já tinha uma coxa por entre as suas, escorregou a mão direita de sua cintura, para o seu traseiro puxando mais o seu quadril de encontro ao dele, e apertando-o. Ada gemeu.

" – Acordado, hã?" – Provocou Ada ao sentir a rigidez de Leon pressionada contra si.

" – Está bem? Acha que pode continuar?"

Pouco importa se para ele só fazem três meses, ou que eles tem feito isso ha longos quinze anos. Para ela faz tempo, muito tempo, seis longos meses desde a última vez. Ada o empurrou de costas contra o colchão e montou-o sentando por cima dele. " – É necessário mais do que alguns coágulos no meu cérebro para me fazer parar, Bonitão."

Leon apertava os seios da esposa por cima da seda vermelha, esfregando os mamilos endurecidos com os polegares enquanto Ada rebolava devagar, provocando-o mais. Quando ela se abaixou para beija-lo, aproveitou para toca-la lá em baixo, por baixo da camisola... As coisas definitivamente ficaram molhadas entre eles... Quando levou as mãos até os próprios shorts para abaixa-lo de uma vez, seus ouvidos apurados escutaram a porta começar a ranger...

" Merda!"

Foi tudo o que Ada escutou dele antes de ser praticamente atirada para o lado. E se não ficou tonta, ou até mesmo morreu agora, provavelmente era porque não aconteceria mais. Leon puxou o edredom depressa e então ela entendeu... A porta do quarto terminou de abrir e Joan Lin entrou feitou um raio.

" – Eu consegui!" – Ela gritou com um violino em mãos. " – Escutem."

Leon e Ada, tentando disfarçar o susto, e falta de fôlego e dando graças a Deus pela menina não entender o rubor de suas faces, permaneceram ali atônitos e perplexos, sentados na cama enquanto assistiam a menina tocar "Jingle Bell" no violino até o fim, devagar e errando algumas notas.

" – E então, o que acharam?"

O policial abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes sem dizer uma única palavra.

"– Isso foi lindo." – Ada interrompeu, afinal, manter a frieza e escapulir de situações complicadas eram a sua especialidade – " – Escuta, por quê não pratica um pouco mais lá na sala enquanto eu e o papai fazemos o café? Então assistimos você tocar tocos juntos. Que tal?"

" – Hn. Tá falando igual a mamãe... quase me enganou." – Ela respondeu recolhendo o violino – " – Espero vocês lá em baixo. Tô com fome!"

Quando Jo foi embora, Leon finalmente respirou. " – Oh meu Deus... essa foi por pouco." – Ele estava começando um pedido de desculpas, ou algo sobre ter se esquecido de trancar a porta quando a gargalhada de Ada o interrompeu. " – O que foi?"

Ada continuava a rir, aqueles enormes olhos azuis, completamente arregalados eram simplesmente hilários. " – Kennedy... eu não me lembro de alguma vez na vida ter te visto em pânico.. realmente em pânico. Essa foi à primeira vez!"

" – Então é por que você não se lembra de quando Scott nos flagrou..." – Disse Leon tentando se acalmar.

" – O que?"

" – Ano passado... na garagem... Eu não sei a cara que eu fiz, só sei que a sua gargalhada foi igual."

" – Ops!" – Ela ainda tentava conter o riso.

" – Eu preciso de um banho... frio." – Disse Leon beijando-a mais uma vez – " – Você se importaria de dar uma olhada no Philip enquanto isso? Quaser dúvida é só acordar o Scott, eu não demoro."

" – Ah, tenha santa paciência. O que pode haver de tão complicado?"

Ele fez menção em responder, mas mudou de ideia. " – Certo, amor. Eu não demoro."

* * *

O bebê estava de pé no berço, segurando as grades de madeira como se aquilo fosse uma cela penitenciaria. Philip mostrava os dois únicos dentinhos que tinha enquanto balbuciava palavras sem sentido. Até que disse uma que chamou a atenção da espiã.

" – mamãe!"

Ada apenas cruzou os braços em sua característica posição quando estava pensativa, observando o menino de cima a baixo, enquanto ele lhe estendia os bracinhos pedindo colo.

" _Vamos lá Ada, já que está aqui, faça alguma coisa." _

Encaixou as mãos embaixo das axilas da criança e a ergueu até o alto, quando um odor desagradável lhe invadiu as narinas.

" – Popô" – Disse Philip.

Ela fez uma careta. – " – Eu sei moleque, eu percebi." – Olhou em volta e viu a mobília do quarto, havia um lugar especifico para tal atividade, com vários produtos específicos para tal organizados bem ao lado. Carregou o bebê até lá o deitando numa superfície acolchoada. _"Eu sou perita em armas, artes marciais, genética, medicina biomolecular, informática, espionagem, sou poliglota e piloto qualquer tipo de helicóptero ou avião... se eu não for capaz de trocar uma fralda estúpida, que alguém faça o favor de me matar. Acusação: incompetência."_

Tirou a roupinha de Philip com cuidado. _"Até aqui, fácil."_ Desprendeu as fitas adesivas da fralda descartável, retirando-a juntamente com seu conteúdo mal cheiroso. Usou um punhado de lenços umedecidos para limpar o bumbum rechonchudo, o pequeno pipizinho e o que havia escorrido entre as dobrinhas das coxas. _" Bem, o pior já passou."_ Observou uma infinidade de produtos dispostos ali... pomada para assaduras, talco, óleo hidratante... Optou por passar um pouco de pomada e jogar um punhado de talco por cima.

Philip ria, mostrava os dentinhos e levava os pezinhos até a boca, mordendo os próprios dedos. Enquanto isso Ada lia as instruções no pacote de fraldas. " – Hn, vê pirralho? Ridículo de fácil!". Quando disse isso e colocava uma nova fralda limpa embaixo do bumbum rechonchudo, daquele pipizinho minúsculo começou a esguichar mijo para todos os lados, entre eles, Ada e sua roupa.

" – Não! Não! Não! Argh!" - Ada olhou incrédula para si mesma, toda molhada e para o bebê que ria divertidíssimo. – " – Mas que... argh!" – Agora era questão de honra. Repetiu todo o processo, limpeza, pomada, talco e foi bem rápida na parte da fralda. Colou as fitas adesivas e pronto! Missão cumprida!

Escolheu o macacãozinho mais fácil de vestir para o menino e o colocou de volta no berço. Cruzou os braços novamente e observou seu feito. " – Você bem que tentou, Bebê. Mas é preciso mais do que um punhado de mijo para me deter."

Nisso Leon apareceu na porta. " – Tudo em ordem aí?"

" – Como eu disse, nada de complicado. Agora eu vou tomar um banho também." – E correu de volta para a suíte, antes que ele visse que ela tinha a camisola molhada.

* * *

Depois do café e da apresentação de violino, Scott lavava as louças enquanto escutava seu iPod no ultimo volume, Leon estava trocando a água dos aquecedores da casa e Ada se viu sozinha com o bebê mijão e a menina do mal...

" – Então..." – Jo começou a conversa como quem tentasse parecer adulta. - " – Hoje de manha foi cronstangedor, certo?"

Ada aceitou o desafio mantendo o rosto impassível e ao mesmo tempo irônico. " – Você quis dizer constrangedor?"

" – Isso. Cons..."

" – ..trangedor..." – Ajudou Ada.

" – Isso."

" – E por que você acha isso?"

" – Eu... eu não sei. Eu só sei que o Scott ficou vermelho igual ao papai quando um dia a gente entrou no quarto dele e ele estava beijando uma garota. Ele ficou muito nervoso, muito mesmo. A gente saiu, você começou a rir e disse: Isso foi cons..."

" - ...trangedor"

" – Isso. Enfim... por isso que você é outra mulher no corpo da minha mãe. Minha mãe de verdade beija o meu pai todos os dias, varias vezes, na frente de todo mundo, e ninguém nunca ficou vermelho por isso."

Quando a menina saiu, Ada se viu aliviada por ela pensar que os dois estavam apenas se beijando. Pegou o bebê novamente no colo tirando-o da cadeirinha e o colocou no chão. Philip engatinhava por toda a casa e quando encontrava algum apoio, ficava de pé, mas ainda temeroso de tentar andar. Ela chegou à conclusão de que depois de Leon, a pessoa mais fácil para se lidar seria justamente com Philip, não fazia perguntas e qualquer brincadeira idiota para ele era mais do que o suficiente. Conforme o dia foi passando, ela percebeu o jeito que Leon a olhava, e essa sensação era muito boa... Sempre imaginou, mas nunca teve a oportunidade de estar tanto tempo perto dele, sempre ao alcance de seus olhos e principalmente de suas mãos.

Depois do almoço, quando Scott saiu com os amigos, Jo e Philip tiraram uma soneca, Leon a tomou pelas mãos e a arrastou até a dispensa, trancando a porta atrás de si.

" – Oh..." – Foi só o que teve tempo de dizer entes que sua boca fosse tomada pela dele, a mesma urgência daquela manhã voltou a invadir seus corpos, beijavam-se com voracidade e queriam mais do que tudo seguir a diante. " – O que foi isso? Nunca foi flagrado na dispensa?"

Leon rosnou um pouco antes de enfiar a mão por baixo de sua blusa tomando-lhe um seio. " – Eu tranquei a porta."

Por entre beijos Ada perguntou " – Por que não vamos para o quarto?"

Ele sorriu enquanto tentava cessar o fogo em si mesmo. " – Não... Faz três meses que eu estou sozinho naquele quarto, agora que eu te tenho de volta, não vou fazer nada correndo." – Ele a beijou de novo. " – Hoje à noite." – E de novo. – " – Se prepare..." – e mais uma vez. " – Só me deixa te namorar aqui um pouquinho, sem ninguém pra interromper...".

Ada não podia discordar, também sentia a falta dele... muito embora se dependesse dela, não ficariam só no amasso mas sim, iriam para as vias de fato, fosse no quarto, ali, ou onde quer que fosse. A ideia ainda assim não lhe era ruim... não se recordava mesmo de algum dia já dar um amasso com alguém dentro de uma dispensa...

* * *

Foi exatamente como havia calculado. Se qualquer dona de casa insossa consegue, por quê Ela não havia de conseguir? Até o fim do dia, já havia pego o jeito com bebês. Contudo preferia acreditar que Philip é que era uma criança fácil de lidar, e principalmente muito calma.

Durante muitas vezes se perguntou, como seria ter um filho com Leon, como ele seria, com quem se pareceria mais... e de todos, Philip era o mais parecido com ela fisicamente, não tinha como negar que ele era um autentico chinesinho, apesar dos olhos claros.

Olhou em volta, para aquela realidade tão absurda, onde tudo não era mais do que os seus sonhos mais profundos e secretos, sonhos que ela sabia que eram impossíveis. Um belo dia ela acordou e tudo estava ali.

Estava cansada, não podia imaginar que brincar com um bebê pequeno e vigia-lo enquanto ele engatinha cansasse tanto. Agradeceu aos céus quando Leon apareceu com uma mamadeira em mãos e o levou para dormir. Sozinha em seu quarto, ligou a TV e colocou os pés para o alto enquanto assistia o noticiário. As noticias eram sobre as ações da B.S.A.A. na Europa Oriental... Ada assistia a tudo com muita atenção. Ela estava refugiada... mas o mundo não mudou... será mesmo que ela e Leon faziam tão pouca diferença assim? Por um lado isso a incomodava, mas por outro, lhe provocava uma estranha satisfação, afinal, não era esse o seu sonho secreto? Poder simplesmente fugir e começar de novo?

Nisso Leon entrou esbaforido porta a dentro, trancando-a imediatamente, correndo até a TV e desligando-a.

" – Ei! Eu estava assistindo."

" – Philip dormiu!"

" – E daí?"

Ele simplesmente tirou a camisa e a encarou. " – Philip... dormiu!"

Então ela entendeu. Em segundos seu cansaço foi embora... pensamentos sobre B.O.W's espionagem e B.S.A.A também. Quando Leon deitou por cima dela, mais uma vez o mundo se resumia aos dois. Deixou que ele a despisse e tirou as roupas dele também, entrando embaixo das cobertas para se esconderem do inverno que estava lá fora.

Agora Ada podia ver perfeitamente o corpo dele diante de si... de todas as muitas cicatrizes que Leon tinha... apenas uma estava alí, o tiro que ele tomou da Anette Birkin. Ela sentiu uma pontada de dor... Leon era um homem mais feliz, menos maltratado e castigado, e tudo isso por causa de uma única decisão sua. Uma palavra sua, um momento de coragem para tentar o impossível, foram o suficiente para evitar que ele se machucasse tanto.

Ada lembrava de amar cada uma daquelas cicatrizes, mas agora amava muito mais a ideia de saber que Leon nunca mais se machucou. Tudo pôde foi evitado por uma única decisão dela... logo, era ela a responsável por tudo o que o policial passou de ruim em suas memórias anteriores. Essas memórias não eram mais verdade, mas ainda assim se sentia triste por elas.

" – Leon, por favor, diga que eu liguei as trompas depois do Philip." – interrompeu-o

" – Ah... não. Porquê?"

" – Camisinhas, Bonitão! Você não tem me visto tomar pílula, tem?"

" – Oh, desculpa! Merda, como eu não pensei nisso?!" – Resmungou enquanto corria até o banheiro.

Ela queria aquilo tanto quanto ele, mas encarar as responsabilidades de seus atos e suas consequências a deixou inesperadamente melancólica. Precisava daquela noite para refletir, ao que tudo indica... oportunidade para sexo era o que não ia lhes faltar.

Quando Leon voltou, a encontrou de olhos fechados. Ela pôde escuta-lo suspirar, decepcionado por achar que ela dormiu. Ele a beijou mesmo assim, lhe desejou boa noite e disse que a amava... mesmo assim. Deitou-se ao seu lado e a abraçou.

Quando as luzes apagaram, Ada pensou... em suas memórias, o quão longe foi incapaz de ir para fazer aquele homem feliz. E no agora, o que ela estaria disposta a fazer.

_Continua..._


	5. Chapter 5 - Sozinha em Casa

Ada acordou bem mais cedo que Leon. Saiu das cobertas de fininho para não acordá-lo, foi até o armário e escolheu algo para vestir, um jeans justo, os pares de botas e a blusa grossa de lã por cima, que a deixava sempre com um ombro de fora mas o suficiente para aquele dia frio. Desceu as escadas e preparou a mamadeira de Philip, sentia-se horrível pelo que fez na noite anterior, fingindo pegar no sono e deixando Leon somente na expectativa daquela maneira. Decidiu fazer algo mais para ajudá-lo durante o dia.

Foi até o quarto do bebê e o encontrou acordado, trocou sua fralda e o entregou a mamadeira. Perdeu alguns minutos assistindo o pequeno comer e depois disso, desceram juntos até a sala. Ela percebeu que o menino estava louco para dar seus primeiros passos, e nessa idade já poderia estar andando. Lembrou que para todos os efeitos, a mãe da criança esteve fora por três meses, e tudo o que ele teve foi uma amiga da família, um adolescente e um pai muito ocupado. Talvez pudesse ajudar nisso.

Deixou Philip de pé segurando na beirada do sofá e afastou-se um pouco, não muito, estendendo as mãos para ele. "– Vem rapaz. É fácil. Vem?"

O menino piscou os olhos apertadinhos algumas vezes, fez menção de se mover, mas quando viu que não poderia mais se apoiar no sofá mudou de ideia.

"– Ah... não. Sem medo, eu estou pertinho, olha as minhas mãos aqui... vem..."

Ele se abaixou, provavelmente pensando em engatinhar.

"– Não!" – ela o repreendeu. "– Neném anda! Vem, no pezinho." – Por alguns segundos pensou se não tinha soado muito dura com ele, afinal, ele pareceu assustado no começo. Mas sua surpresa foi justamente quando ele mudou para uma expressão determinada, rapidamente deu um passo e soltou do sofá, com o segundo passo imediatamente após o primeiro, chegou até ela. "– Isso! Viu só? Você conseguiu." – Foi muito rápido e foram apenas dois passos, mas ela se sentia orgulhosa de si mesma, pois o fez perder o medo de soltar do apoio.

Deixou escapar um sorriso pensando em que tipo de mãe ela seria afinal, se seria muito dura, muito exigente. Pensou também em como ela seria como uma instrutora de artes marciais... Chegou à conclusão de que provavelmente sim, contudo, observando aquelas crianças, vislumbrou uma Ada não tão carrasco quando imaginou que pudesse ser um dia, afinal eles pareciam gostar dela, e segundo Leon, ela tinha alunos que a adoravam.

Preferiu não ficar pensando mais nisso. Apenas deixou que Philip segurasse novamente no sofá e repetiu a dose, dessa vez o fazendo trocar três passos. Foi quando Scott entrou porta adentro.

"– Mãe? Bom dia."

Ele pareceu assustado, Ada se perguntou se por um acaso ela estar colocando um bebê para andar parecia algo tão amedrontador.

"– Bom dia."

"– Eu... estava pondo o lixo para fora."

"– Ok, Bonitinho." – Ela respondeu espontaneamente como um deboche, achando a atitude dele um pouco suspeita, afinal, ela não perguntou ou mostrou qualquer interesse no que ele estava fazendo para que ele viesse assim, contando. E segundo, porque se flagrou chamando o filho do Bonitão de Bonitinho assim tão naturalmente.

"– Posso ajudar?" – O rapaz ofereceu sentando-se de frente para ela.

"– Deve." – Respondeu Ada.

Imediatamente começaram uma atividade que para o pequeno Philip parecia mais uma diversão do que qualquer outra coisa. Onde o irmão o jogava para o colo da mãe e vice-versa e no meio desse caminho, ele trocava dois ou três passos, uma ou outra vez, quatro passinhos.

Philip ria alto, e não demorou muito tempo para que Leon descesse as escadas. Ada o observou ali, escorado no corrimão, observando-os. E ela mesma não conseguia evitar olhar para ele. Leon estava de banho tomado e a blusa de frio branca lhe caía maravilhosamente bem, sim, ele era um homem lindo, cheio de outras tantas qualidades, e ela, sempre o amou... estar em uma situação como essa, era algo que se tornava cada dia mais embaraçosa, e Ada já não sabia mais o que fazer.

"– Scott, o lixo já está la fora? Posso levar?"

"– Já pai."

Leon saiu e Ada divagou novamente, aquele rapazinho diante dela realmente existia, tinha muito dela nele, porém mais no aspecto físico... O jeito de andar, falar, de franzir as sobrancelhas... tudo nele lembrava o pai. E esse mesmo rapazinho a chamou de mãe... Ela não sabia dizer o que sentia quanto a isso e enquanto tentava descobrir, foi interrompida pelo estrondo da porta da frente sendo quase arrebentada num chute.

"– Scott!" – Leon gritou.

O rapaz deu um salto e não respondeu. Leon continuou: "– Que porra é essa?!".

A voz de Leon era fria e pausada, contudo muito alta e grave, quase como o rugido de um leão. Ada viu o que ele tinha em mãos, o pequeno plástico transparente e o punhadinho da erva que estava lá. Ela olhou novamente para Scott, o rapaz mostrava mais que nunca que era filho de uma asiática mestiça e um branco, com os olhos arregalados, maiores do que qualquer chinês poderia ter, e seus olhos brilhavam tanto que chegaram a mostrar que eram definitivamente mais verdes do que os da mãe algum dia chegaram a ser. _"Então é isso, Tenente Kennedy, hoje vou assistir você fazer uma batida por porte de maconha num adolescente, mesmo quando ele é o seu próprio filho... com direito a palavrão e tudo."_

Ada sentiu um toque de curiosidade e até achou graça no primeiro momento, até que a voz de Scott a chamou a realidade.

"– Não é meu..." – Ele tinha os olhos rasos d'água e estava apavorado.

"– E porque estava no _seu_ lixo?" – Perguntou Leon dando dois passos para frente.

"– Não é meu..." – Respondeu dando dois passos para trás

"– Scott... eu..." – Leon fechou os olhos e tentou se controlar, respirou fundo se preparando para dizer algo.

"– Não é meu pai!" – O menino já estava chorando.

Ada pôde ver ambos com a face vermelha, Leon de raiva e visivelmente decepcionado. Scott de vergonha, e desespero por ter desapontado o pai.

"– Eu preciso saber quem te vendeu isso, Scott..." – O policial tinha a vou baixa agora, mas terrivelmente ameaçadora. – "– Ou você me conta, ou...".

"– Ninguém, eu não comprei, eu juro."

"– Então me fala o nome de quem te deu! Há quanto tempo você tá usando isso, Scott?"

"– Eu não uso, eu já disse que não é meu!"

Ada estava de pé com um bebê assustado no colo, Philip a abraçava forte e escondia o rostinho contra o seu pescoço. Dalí ela assistia a cena, Leon tentava a todo custo conter sua ira, pois dessa vez não se tratava de um adolescente qualquer, era o seu próprio filho e do outro lado estava o rapazinho escolhido contra a parede e o que é pior, parecia estar falando a verdade. Independente do que fosse essa realidade que estava vivendo, uma coisa é certa, ela foi uma espiã, já trabalhou para gente muito perigosa, já participou de várias sessões de tortura, inclusive, já foi torturada... Se tem algo que ela aprendeu muito bem, foi a perceber uma mentira e não seria um adolescente de quatorze anos que a enganaria por causa de um punhado de maconha.

"_Se não é dele, ele não usa, não comprou... nem ganhou... então isso só pode...". _

Leon parecia ter perdido a cabeça e finalmente berrou: "– Me fala quem foi o filho da puta que te vendeu essa porra Scott!"

"– Leon!" – O policial estava partindo para cima do menino quando ela o parou, segurando-o pelo braço e em seguida tocando-o no peito.

"– É o meu filho de quatorze anos, Ada... Eu vou pegar o desgraçado que fez isso e vou..."

" – Leon, não é dele." – disse Ada bastante calma.

" – O quê?"

" – Ele está protegendo alguém. Pense, se ele usasse, por que jogaria no lixo? Mais ainda, porque usaria aqui dentro, com um pai policial? Dá para perceber que ele não é um menino burro o suficiente para ser pego assim... Ao mesmo tempo, ele está muito nervoso e com muito remorso para ser inocente. Ele conhece o dono..."

A expressão de desespero em Scott aumentou, e Ada teve certeza.

Leon bufou e caminhou de um lado para o outro, olhando severamente para o menino e algumas vezes, para Ada também. " – Sobe rapazinho! No seu quarto! Anda!"

Scott não ousou questionar o pai, apenas obedeceu subindo as escadas na frente. Ada olhou para os lados e avistou um cercadinho no canto da sala, colocou o bebê lá dentro e subiu atrás dos dois.

" – Abre o Facebook, e-mail, Skype... anda abre a porra toda!"

" – Mas... pai..."

" – Anda logo Scott."

Vencido, o menino sentou em frente ao computador e fez o que o pai mandou.

" – Agora levanta e vai pra parede. Fica olhando para a parede!" – Leon foi com o menino e ficou ao lado dele, no outro canto do quarto – " – Ada vasculha isso daí."

Ela podia não entender nada de criação de filhos, mas sabia muito bem no que Leon estava pensando. Seu primeiro filho, um adolescente tão amável, tão próximo a ele, tão querido, estava escondendo um segredo dele pela primeira vez, para proteger uma outra pessoa que poderia sim, ser só um adolescente sem juízo, mas também poderia estar metido com gente de caráter duvidoso, traficantes, poderia estar devendo dinheiro, dentre tantas outras opções nesse leque de possibilidades. Scott ainda era uma criança.

Longos minutos se passaram até que Ada olhasse o perfil do menino no Twitter e no Facebook, lesse as mensagens e os e-mails mais recentes por alto. Ela podia também escutar o rapazinho soluçar enquanto ela o fazia. Quando terminou ambos olharam para ela.

" – Mãe... por favor..."

" – Cala a boca, Scott!" – Disse Leon. – " – E então, achou alguma coisa?" – Perguntou para a ex-espiã.

Ada estava calma, mas sabia que Leon não se acalmaria tão fácil. Estava pisando em ovos ali, se simplesmente contasse o que viu, com aquele menino suplicando para que ela não falasse poderia criar um mal estar horrível entre os três. Um adolescente tão calmo e amoroso poderia se tornar rebelde... Ela sabia muito bem o quanto as questões do coração podiam mudar uma pessoa.

" – Leon..." – Ela o tocou no rosto, suavemente – " – Me deixa uns minutinhos a sós com ele? Por favor."

Leon revirou os olhos azuis pensando se deveria ou não sair Dalí.. então lembrou que Ada Wong, não importa em que estado, nunca dá ponto sem nó. " – Eu vou abastecer o Jipe, volto em meia hora.". Virou as costas e saiu.

" – Senta ali Scott." – Ada apontou para a cama, calmamente. Sentando-se ao lado dele logo após. " – Há quanto tempo vocês estão juntos?"

" – Quatro meses."

" – Você gosta dela, não é?" – Ela nem precisou escutar uma resposta, o menino ficou vermelho feito um pimentão. " – Scott, eu não vou contar nada que você não me autorize a contar... Mas eu sinceramente te aconselho a conversar com o seu pai."

"- Não dá, ele vai querer saber quem ela é, com quem ela anda e... e vai querer que a gente termine."

" – Scott, eu não preciso te dizer, você provavelmente já sabe, aquele homem lá fora te ama mais do que tudo no mundo, e você pode acreditar em mim... ele tem um coração enorme e sabe dar as pessoas uma segunda chance, eu sei disso melhor do que ninguém. Se algum dia ele te disser que você deve ficar longe dessa moça... é porque definitivamente ela não é boa pra você."

" – Ela é boa! Ela me entregou o que ela tinha, eu joguei fora, ela disse que não vai fazer mais."

" – Então não há motivos para você esconde-la do seu pai. Eu vou te contar um segredo... Eu mesma não era muito flor que se cheire quando eu conheci o seu pai..."

" – Você usava também?"

" – Não!" – Ada viu que falou alto pela primeira vez. " – Não..." – Repetiu, no seu tom de voz habitual. " – Eu... sonegava imposto quando cheguei na América..." – Foi a primeira coisa que passou pela cabeça...- " – Eu pensava muito em dinheiro e... fiz algumas coisas feias por isso. Ainda bem que eu conheci o seu pai bem jovem e por causa dele eu mudei muito, eu não gosto de imaginar no que eu teria me tornado sem ele. " - Ada tocou no rapaz pela primeira vez, segurando-o suavemente pelo queixo - " - Scott, dois conselhos. Nunca vire as costas para o seu pai, nunca. E por ultimo, uma mulher que não esteja disposta a ser uma pessoa melhor para estar ao seu lado, não te merece, não é certa pra você."

" – Tá, eu vou contar..."

Ela deixou escapar um sorriso de canto e deixou o quarto, Leon já subia as escadas rumo ao quarto do menino, ela pisou um olho de maneira cúmplice e se afastou para o mais longe possível, então pai e filho conversariam a sós. Jo estava acordada e esperava na cozinha chamando por alguém que lhe fizesse um leite achocolatado.

* * *

Fazia muito tempo que vira seus cabelos assim tão longos, quase na altura dos ombros. Usou um pano para tirar o embaçado do espelho após o banho. Abriu as gavetas e encontrou uma tesoura. Apertou um pouco mais a toalha que tinha enrolada no corpo e começou a cortar as mechas escuras, quando estava curto o suficiente, do jeito que gostava, guardou a tesoura limpou a bagunça e partiu rumo ao closet. Lá encontrou Leon uniformizado, amarrando as botas sentado em uma cadeira.

Mordeu o lábio inferior suavemente enquanto o assistia terminar de se arrumar. Eis ali um dos seus fetiches mais secretos, o seu adorável Leon, de farda. Dessa vez não tinha mais o "R.P.D.", mas era uma farda preta com o escudo da NYPD. Ela não disfarçou o sorriso quando ele ergueu os olhos e a viu só de toalha.

Ele estendeu as mãos para que ela fosse até ele, depois puxando-a para o seu colo.

"-Você se lembra de mim... mas me olha como se não me visse todos os dias nos últimos quinze anos."

_Porque eu não vi..._ " – Você fica lindo de farda." – Ela o beijou. E quando suas línguas se entrelaçaram num beijo morno e molhado, ela pensou: _Você não me beija como um homem que beija a mesma mulher todos os dias há quinze anos..._

" – Você fica linda, assim úmida... só de toalha. Não... você fica ainda mais linda, úmida... sem essa toalha..."

" – Nem pense em tirar essa farda!"

Dito isso, ele a beijou mais uma vez, com mais desejo que da ultima, e com apenas uma das mãos, puxou a toalha do corpo menor, apalpando-o sem pudor. Pôs-se de pé fazendo com que ela o envolvesse pela cintura com as pernas, encostando-a contra a porta do armário. Rosnou quando cravou os dedos nas nádegas dela. " – Três meses dormindo, Ada... E esse rabo continua perfeito."

Ada gemeu, sem saber se foi pelo amasso, pela pegada no traseiro ou pelo susto. - _Rabo? Desde quando ele fala assim?_ - Ela podia sentir o próprio corpo pulsar lá em baixo, e sabia que a essa altura, estava simplesmente encharcada.

" – Que pena... você não se lembrar das tantas vezes que a gente trepou de pé aqui nesse armário!"

Foi quase um reflexo ela fechar mais as coxas em volta dele fazendo com que seus quadris se unissem ainda mais. - _Puta merda, Leon!.- _Então foi isso que a bendita intimidade trouxe para eles? Um Leon desbocado, provavelmente bem mais safado? Não que antes suas memórias fossem de um sexo insosso, pelo contrario... mas em suas memórias Leon parecia sempre segurar algo de mais selvagem dentro dele, agora ela sabia, provavelmente por medo de ofende-la já que ela sempre teve uma posição dominante nos seus encontros tão esporádicos.

" – Amanhã... quando eu voltar..."

" – Não!" – Ada o interrompeu. Nisso Leon parecia não ter mudado. E daí que faziam três meses? Não queria romantismo, queria Leon e queria agora. – " – Nada de amanhã... você vai me foder agora!"

Enquanto Leon perdia os mais longos segundos de duas vidas tentando desafivelar o cinto, a campainha tocou, fazendo-o soltar um longo suspiro de decepção. " – Oh... merda. É Mia." – Ele desistiu do cinto e deixou que Ada ficasse novamente de pé. " – Ela vai ser a sua companhia essa noite."

" – É sua amiga?"

" – Não, sua amiga."

Ada arfou – "- Então quem tem uma amiga empata foda sou eu?" – _Mais uma novidade, eu tenho uma amiga..._

Leon riu alto. " – Bem feito. É castigo pelo que você fez comigo ontem a noite." - Ele a beijou uma ultima vez antes de deixa-la ali. – " – Troca de roupa rápido, _Querida. _A tempo de me levar até a porta. Hã? Eu te amo."

Ela apenas soltou o mais frustrado e insatisfeito suspiro. Ela já sentia inclusive o frio incomoda-la. Quando o viu finalmente sair, se flagrou pensando em quantos pedaços poderia esquartejar essa tal de Mia se quem fosse descoberta.

_Continua..._

_Hey People (yes, in english, a very very bad english...sorry for that) I can see in my "Story Stats" that many people not from Brazil, and also not from Portugal, Angola, Cabo Verde or Macau (right now i dont remember other portuguese speaking country...:(... is following my storys, people from Porto Rico, Russia, Malasya... uau, this is GREAT! I dont know if you there can post what are you thinking in this website, by review or MP... so, i will write my e-mail here: the_walker_girl ( a) y - a- h- o- o . c o m .br this website dont put email...great...rs and ASK, PLEASE... tell me something about you guys...hahahahaha can be in your mother language, i try to translate, I just want to know you...;)_


	6. Chapter 6 - Segredos?

O vento gelado e os poucos flocos de neve que caiam do céu não eram o suficiente para que ela sentisse qualquer frio, estava completamente aquecida ali, nos braços dele. E embora ela tenha achado estranho no começo, ele não parecia se importar com o fato de terem plateia enquanto se beijavam longamente, Mia com o bebê nos braços e Jo ao seu lado, todos de pé na porta.

Assim como ele pediu, Ada foi leva-lo até a porta para se despedir, e ela não lembrava de algum dia ter se despedido tão demoradamente de alguém. Não sabia dizer ha quanto tempo estavam ali de pé no jardim, próximo ao jipe de Leon, só sabia que ele tinha lábios quentes, rosados e macios e finos, quase escondidos por trás da barba por fazer, que o hálito dele era inebriante, o cheiro dele também, que a língua dele a deixava louca. Gemeu dentro da boca dele quando ele desceu as mãos até a base das costas dela puxando-a mais para perto, e quase choramingou quando ele finalmente interrompeu o beijo.

" – Te vejo amanhã." – ele tinha o batom dela todo borrado em seus lábios.

" – Já estou com saudade." – Queria rir por ter dito isso, afinal, seriam apenas vinte e quatro horas. Mas queria rir principalmente por aquilo ser verdade. Afinal, Leon era sua única conexão com passado, a única pessoa que ela poderia dizer que conhecia ali, e não seria só pelo fato de ficar sozinha com os filhos e uma amiga, todos eles pessoas de quem nem se lembrava, mas sim... porque estava gostando tanto de estar sempre tão perto dele...

" – Amanhã é um dia especial, e eu já tenho alguma ideia do que vamos fazer quando eu voltar."

" – E o que é?"

Ele sorriu. " – Apenas esteja preparada, Ada Kennedy."

Escutar esse nome, dito assim, saindo da boca dele, fez um arrepio percorrer por sua espinha e um frio tomar conta de sua barriga. Deixou que ele a beijasse no rosto.

" – Tchau. Te amo."

" – Também te amo." – Respondeu enquanto sentia o resto do susto se esvair. Observou Jo dar tchau pela janela, e Leon gritar um "Tchau docinho!" antes de fechar a janela do jipe e partir. Olhou as próprias mãos e os dois anéis em seu dedo um junto ao outro. Um de ouro branco e um brilhante no topo e outro uma aliança dourada. _Um de noivado e outro de casamento_, pensou.

Ada pode imaginar, um recruta, um policial recém formado, casado às pressas com ela que provavelmente não tocou nunca mais em mais nenhum centavo do que tinha, deixar para trás o terror de Raccoon City, e simplesmente dar a ela uma vida nova, uma segunda chance, começando tudo absolutamente do zero ... eles eram tão jovens, se conheceram sob circunstâncias tão extremas, as chances disso tudo ter dado errado eram tão grandes... Foi uma loucura, principalmente por parte dela. Ela devia e sabia disso, e mesmo assim o fez. E tudo isso, misturado as lembranças confusas que tinha, de quase perde-lo varias vezes, de cada noite de saudade por meses a fio, do sofrimento de querer estar junto e não poder... ela só podia chegar a uma única conclusão, a que ela realmente o amava, muito mais do que algum dia pensou que amasse.

Sentiu o vento frio uma ultima vez. Não estava mais aquecida, decidiu entrar.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Dormir naquela cama sozinha pareceu uma tarefa difícil, o cheiro de Leon era impregnado em cada parte dela e para completar, Ada olhava para todos os lados sabendo o quanto o lugar ainda lhe era estranho. Ficou de pé e resolveu vasculhar o local, aproveitando que estava sozinha.

Viu que ainda possuía o hábito de ter muitos livros em seu móvel de cabeceira, enquanto na de Leon tinha uma pequena coleção de revistas sobre armas e caça esportiva. Abriu a gaveta dele e constatou a caixa de camisinhas ainda fechada, que ele provavelmente comprou depois de ter certa dificuldade para encontrar uma perdida no banheiro e a encontrar dormindo quando voltou. Pôs-se de pé e foi até o armário, muito bem escondidas na parte superior encontrou uma pistola e uma espingarda, ambas descarregadas com a munição separada a parte, imaginou que ser um policial e ter crianças em casa era algo que exigia muitos cuidados quanto ao fato de estar quase sempre armado e guardar uma pequena parte de seu material de trabalho em casa.

Constatou que seu gosto quanto a roupas também não mudou muito, a única exceção é que não possuía mais nenhuma daquelas peças que normalmente custavam mais de quinhentos dólares, como quando era uma espiã... há quinze anos... e que parecia ter sido até bem pouco tempo atrás...

As roupas de Leon também eram boas, tocou suavemente uma camisa azul sabendo instintivamente que ela o realçava os olhos também azuis. Nas gavetas inferiores foi onde tudo começou a ficar ainda mais interessante, sabia que nas primeiras estavam suas roupas íntimas, mas a última que até então nunca tinha aberto antes, encontrou quase uma infinidade de essências, óleos de massagem, géis... dos que aquecem... dos que resfriam... para o corpo... para os lábios... _para outras partes também_... numa variação enorme de aromas e sabores...

Sentiu, talvez pela primeira vez na vida o rosto arder, sabia que tinha corado. Não se lembrava de alguma vez na vida ter tido ao menos tempo para experimentar esse tipo de coisa, flagrou-se lembrando do Leon tão "a vontade" com ela naquele armário, os dois juntos todos os dias e com todo o tempo do mundo para vasculharem e realizarem cada desejo e segredo de seus corpos, cada fantasia e depois de feito, simplesmente poder criar e experimentar uma nova... como num reflexo, seu olhar fugiu para a cama logo a diante, olhou para a gaveta mais um vez e sentiu um arrepio na espinha outra vez quando encontrou dois pares de algemas com o selo da policia de Nova Iorque gravado no aço.

Sorriu olhando para a cama outra vez, em sua mente criaram incontáveis possibilidades sobre o que aquele colchão aguentou e o que aquelas paredes em volta dele testemunharam.

De repente, tudo o que Ada queria... era que o marido voltasse para casa.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Se antes não tinha sono, depois de xeretar suas gavetas é que Ada chegou a conclusão de que o perdeu, com quase nenhuma chance de recupera-lo tão cedo. Decidiu descer as escadas, talvez ir até a cozinha e assaltar a geladeira – provavelmente onde tem sido seus únicos atos "criminosos" nos últimos quinze anos. No caminho espiou o porta de Scott aberta e que ele não dormia mas sim, jogava no computador, Jo e Phillip estavam silenciosos com certeza dormindo profundamente naquele horário.

Quando passou pela sala, encontrou Mia sentada no sofá assistindo algo na televisão. Ada conversou pouco com ela durante a janta, mas pode perceber que ela parecia ser um pouco tímida. Era mais jovem, devia ter pouco mais de vinte ou vinte e cinco anos além de ser bastante bonita. Esse ultimo pensamento incomodou um pouco, afinal, apesar de tímida ela conseguia conversar normalmente com Leon e "segundo fontes" ela ficou sozinha com seu marido e filhos naquela casa por três meses...

"_Acho bom ser minha amiga mesmo..."_ – Pensou Ada.

" – Ada, não deveria estar descansando?"

" – Perdi o sono."

" - Senta aqui..." – Mia ofereceu o espaço vazio no sofá – " – The Walking Dead!" – Ela apontou para a programação que passava na televisão.

_Parece que nem a geladeira eu posso assaltar mais! _– Pensou sentando-se ao lado dela.

Durante o intervalo veio a pergunta. " – Você não se lembra de nada mesmo né?"

" – Exatamente." – Ada respondeu sentindo que algo em Mia se entristeceu.

" – Eu vou continuar rezando por você... é o que as amigas fazem."

_Uma amiga religiosa? Talvez seja uma boa ideia investigar o que mais ela é..._

" – Há quanto tempo nos conhecemos?"

" – Muito... eu tinha dezoito anos..."

" – E como foi?"

O olhar de Mia se desviou – " – foi uma maneira muito confusa, talvez... quando Leon chegar nós possamos relembrar isso juntos." – Respondeu com um sorriso sem graça.

O sexto sentido de Ada apitou imediatamente. Era uma pergunta simples, mas para responder ela precisava de ajuda? Ajuda de Leon? Eles eram tão próximos assim?

" – Esperar ele chegar? Ele sabe tanto assim?"

" – Ah sabe, sabe até demais e quando a gente não conta, ele descobre." – Dessa vez o riso de Mia foi espontâneo.

" – Nós... somos muito unidos então, fazemos muita coisas juntos? Desculpe estar perguntando muito... mas vida de desmemoriada não é facil"'

" – Claro, pergunte Ada. Tudo o que eu puder fazer para ajudar. Bem, nós... Leon e eu já tivemos nossos maus momentos... por um momento fiquei até com medo de ter perdido a amiga... mas hoje tá tudo certo."

The Walking Dead começou de novo e Mia prestava atenção na TV novamente.

" – Maus momentos... o que houve?"

Mia de repente ficou sem resposta, numa reação típica de quem percebe que falou demais. Tudo o que fez foi olhar bem no fundo dos olhos de Ada, ela não era mentirosa e não inventaria qualquer coisa. " – Você vai saber... quando Leon chegar. Eu prefiro que ele te conte."

Sem saber o que fazer com tal resposta, Ada fitou a televisão assistindo ao ataque de uma horda de zumbis.

_Continua..._


	7. Chapter 7 - Surpresa

Ada revirou na cama por um bom tempo até finalmente pegar no sono, o motivo para sua insônia eram muitos, e para piorar uma pulga foi posta atrás de sua orelha, e essa pulga se chamava Mia. Nunca foi ciumenta, muito menos irracional, sendo assim analisou os fatos antes de tirar conclusões ou levantar suspeitas.

Ninguém poderia adivinhar que ela acordaria desmemoriada de um coma, e segundo o médico, ainda é muito cedo para dizer se o quadro é irreversível... Portanto, seja lá o que tenha acontecido, foi algo "perdoado", e posto para trás, inclusive por ela. E quanto a Leon... Bem, ele perdoou ter sido enganado em Raccoon, perdoou ela ser uma espiã, ele sabia do que ela foi capaz de fazer com o John, e provavelmente ele a perdoou muitas outras coisas sobre o seu passado que ela nem sabe se contou a ele, ou não. Ele não apenas a perdoou, como mergulhou de cabeça em um relacionamento com ele, com direito a casamento e filhos... e tomou uma decisão assim por causa de uma mulher que ele conheceu por menos de vinte e quatro horas e que nesse tempo, deu mais de uma prova de mau caratismo.

" – Oh..." – Suspirou longamente, quase como um lamento. Teria sido ela capaz de perdoar um "escorregão" de Leon, simplesmente pelo fato de que um dia, ele também a perdoou? Só de imaginar tal hipótese, Ada sentia o coração apertar.

A suposta vida que tinha em suas memórias, se tornavam cada dia mais distantes e mais confusas, como se fossem borradas e apagadas aos poucos... mas mesmo assim, podia vislumbrar, que nunca um sentimento como aquele se apossou de seu coração. Nunca se importou com o fato de Leon buscar outras mulheres, nunca se sentiu no direito de cobrar exclusividade dele, afinal, eram meses, muitas vezes anos sem se ver e sem qualquer contato. Ela mesma teve suas... "distrações" aqui e ali... Leon e ela não eram namorados, apenas se amavam, não tinham rotina, nem vida juntos, não tinham nada apenas amor, nada mais e "complicado" era a única palavra clara o suficiente para traduzir aquele relacionamento. Mas agora... eles estavam juntos, largaram tudo para trás e pelo que pôde perceber, eram um casal feliz e apaixonado... Nem mesmo Ada Wong seria capaz de trair sob essas circunstâncias, por quê Leon seria?

E Mia? Que justificativa teria para perdoa-la? Esse era a mulher que agora estava lá em baixo dando café da manha para os seus três filhos, era a mulher que carregava o título de "sua melhor amiga", era sua sócia na academia...

" – Não... não pode ter sido isso..." – Ela pensou. " – Mas então, o que foi?"

~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Philip estava demasiadamente fofo com roupinhas de inverno, botinhas e gorrinho, Scott o segurava pelas mãos e o fazia trocar passinhos até o carro. Ada estava sentada no banco do carona e observava os três filhos se acomodarem no banco de trás, Scott colocou o irmão mais novo na cadeirinha e afivelou o cinto de Jo, feito isso, colocou os fones de ouvido e e se fechou no mundo de seu smartphone, provavelmente trocando mensagens com a "namorada".

" – Aquele lugar está uma bagunça sem você!" – Disse Mia esbaforida enquanto tomava o volante do Volvo. – " – Eu tenho feito o meu melhor, acredite, mas você faz falta. Todos nós não vemos a hora de você voltar a trabalhar."

Ada queria aquilo desde que Leon a contou sobre o seu trabalho, queria ir lá e ver como tudo funcionava, com os próprios olhos. Quando pensou em pedir, Mia pareceu ler seus pensamentos e fez a oferta antes. Quando chegaram ao seu destino, Scott e Jo prontamente pularam para fora do carro. Perdeu alguns segundos observando o local, toda a área externa estava coberta de neve, e na casa de dois andares ela podia ver o entra e sai de pessoas, principalmente jovens.

Tomou Philip nos braços e pôs-se a acompanhar Mia. No primeiro andar tinha a recepção com três recepcionistas, dois rapazes bem robustos e uma moça que a cumprimentaram com visível alegria. Logo adiante, as salas envidraçadas onde aconteciam as aulas de musculação, spinning, aeróbica, alongamento e etc... Caminhando mais ao fundo três salas cobertas por um tatame azul, foram as únicas em que Mia interrompeu a aula.

" – Sensei Antônio, quem ministra as aulas de Jiu-Jitsu." – Ela apresentou o homem moreno bem escuro, enorme de forte com traços bem marcantes, nariz e lábios bem largos, cabeça raspada, as orelhas deformadas, mas que apesar da cara de malvado, em menos de cinco minutos soltou qualquer piada de que fez rir muito. Então foram para a sala seguinte. " – Sensei McSmith, nosso professor de Karatê, era um senhor já com mais de cinquenta anos que ainda mantinha alguns fios de cabelo ruivo, ainda estava absurdamente em forma e foi extremamente Cortez. Foram para a ultima sala, onde prontamente veio um outro senhor com ainda mais idade, de estatura baixa, não mais que 1,65cm, ascendência visivelmente japonesa, segurando uma espada de bambu. " – Sensei Sassaki, nosso professor de Kendô e Judô."

Em todas as salas que entrou, os três professores fizeram questão de interromper a aula, botar todos os alunos em formação e ordenar que se curvassem em direção a ela gritando "OSS!"

Mas quando chegaram ao segundo andar, Ada ficou de boca aberta. A infraestrutura do local era inacreditável, o espaço, a aparelhagem, as armas, a decoração... tudo.

" – Eu tenho mantido tudo limpo... mas as aulas simplesmente não acontecem sem você."

" – Porquê não contratam um professor substituto?"

" – Não é assim que funciona, Ada. São aulas só para mulheres, ministradas por outra mulher... e não é só isso, existe uma relação de confiança entre vocês, elas simplesmente não querem outra pessoa."

" – Confiança, em mim? Não é só aprender a lutar?"

" – Sim, claro. Muitas vem só por isso, outras vem pela atividade física apenas... mas outras tantas vem porquê realmente conseguem resultados práticos..." – Mia desviou o olhar e virou em outra direção. " – Muitas realmente precisam saber se proteger..." – Ela forçou um sorriso e voltou para Ada. " – A cantina! Todos lá vão amar te ver de novo, aproveitamos e almoçamos por lá!"

Philip bateu palmas e fez festa, parecia ter entendido que falavam de comida. Ada apenas seguiu o fluxo, sem mais perguntas.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Ada observava a aparência frágil de Mia, sabia que por baixo das roupas de frio não tinha nada além de um corpo magro, não era nenhum mulherão, mas era delicada, tinha um rosto bonito, e um par de olhos numa tonalidade bem rara de azul... Ela aprecia muito concentrada com uma calculadora HP e seu notebook cheio de planilhas, completamente alheia de que era milimetricamente observada e seu grau de "periculosidade matrimonial" era mais calculado do que qualquer planilha ali.

" – Então... nós somos sócias, certo? Você não me disse o que faz na academia..."

" – Eu comecei como sua aluna..." – Sorriu. " – Hoje eu sou só a contadora... eu, administro tudo."

_Não é possível... Eu não a colocaria dentro de casa, e confiaria a ela até as minhas finanças se ela..._

A campainha tocou. Ada foi até a porta e deu de cara com um entregador carregando um enorme buquê de rosas vermelhas.

" – Senhora Kennedy está?" – Ele perguntou.

Demorou mais alguns segundos até que Ada lembrasse que "Senhora Kennedy" tratava dela mesma. " – Sou eu."

" – São para a Senhora, por favor, assine a aqui... e aqui..."

Não fazia ideia de como era sua assinatura... fez uma rubrica qualquer, agradeceu e entrou com a encomenda. Eram muitas rosas, não se atreveu a contar quantas, alem de serem magníficas, simplesmente lindas. Não foi fácil, nem barato. Não foi simplesmente um buquê de flores... foram rosas lindas e frescas em pleno inverno. No meio delas, tinha um cartão. Ela abriu e conhecia muito bem a letra.

" Meu Amor,

Há quinze anos você me tornou o homem mais feliz do mundo... Mas hoje é um dia especial também, completam treze anos em que depois de muita... muita... muita insistência, você finalmente aceitou ser a minha Senhora Kennedy. Eu sei que você não se lembra de nada, então, achei que nós poderíamos sair hoje à noite e eu te contar como foi. Estou aí Pra te buscar as oito.

Te amo,

Leon"

Certo, deveria estar pronta as oito, mas ele não disse o que iriam fazer. Provavelmente jantar, mas não fazia nem ideia de que tipo de lugar seria. Tentava imaginar que tipo de roupa deveria usar e sobre o que deveria conversar com ele... uma coisa ele disse muito bem, tem muita coisa que ela não se lembra e que ele precisa contar!

" – Oh Ada! São lindas!" – Mia apareceu na sala. " – Acho que você vai precisar de dois vasos!" - Ela parecia verdadeiramente contente, correu para a cozinha e voltou com um vaso cheio d'água e uma tesoura grande. – " – Olha o tamanho disso, Leon sabe ser exagerado, né?"

" – Como assim?" – Perguntou entregando o buquê nas mãos de Mia.

" – Ora... Ele é completamente louco! Todo ano ele inventa algo diferente... Teve um, que ele mandou registrar uma estrela com o seu nome."

" – Isso só é cafona... não é louco."

" – E num outro ano ele pagou dançarinos para fazer um Flash Mob lá na academia..."

" – Não" – Ada não achou engraçado, ela na verdade lamentou. " – Não..."

" – Sim."

" – E eu voltei lá depois disso?"

" – Sim. A intenção era justamente essa, saber se você teria coragem de voltar lá depois disso. Nós até fizemos uma aposta, ele ainda me deve cinquenta dólares. Ah, e eu não posso deixar de te contar quando ele mandou uma banda mariachi te acordar de manha... você estava lá, dormindo e acordou com seis mexicanos, de sombreiro, violões e tudo mais cantando Bésame Mucho no seu quarto."

Por um momento, Ada pensou se deveria sair mesmo de casa ou não. " – E, eu? Fazia o que?"

" – Ah, você sempre se vingava. Uma vez você mandou esse mesma banda mariachi ir tocar para ele lá na NYPD. Outra vez você mandou uma entrega, dizendo que era para vocês comemorarem a data quando ele chegasse... e ele desavisado abriu a caixa na frente dos outros policiais, só que lá dentro tinha um cuecão de couro, e umas correntes, chicote e sei lá mais o quê..." – Mia já gargalhava enquanto cortava o cabo das rosas e as colocava dentro d'água.

" – Cristo..."

" – Você pretende fazer algo esse ano?"

Tudo o que ela estava pensando era em sair para conversar com ele a sós, nada mais. Contudo chegou a conclusão de que talvez não fosse tão errado surpreende-lo um pouco.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~..~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Em frente ao Departamento de Policia de Nova Iorque, um grupo de policiais voltou sua atenção a mulher de vermelho que descia do taxi e caminhava em direção ao local. Era um vestido longo porém bem justo ao corpo, usava um tecido de acabamento fino por cima dos ombros cobrindo-lhe os braços... não era o tipo de beleza comum de se ver, era uma oriental mestiça, tinha olhos verdes.. ela era rara e chamava a atenção por onde quer que passasse. Quando Ada cruzou a porta de entrada soube que todos eles torceram a cabeça acompanhando-a e encarando especificamente o seu traseiro.

Uma vez na recepção, ela ficou espantada em como foi prontamente atendida. Ela sabia muito bem o porquê e já vivenciou isso muitas vezes... o de ser confundida com uma madame muito rica que teve o seu carro muito caro, roubado.

" – Eu só vim buscar o meu marido." – Ela respondeu com um sorriso provocador, ela foi atendida prontamente e quase desesperadamente por um capitão. " – Tenente Kennedy"

" – Ke...Kennedy? Oh..."

Ela escutou outros dois guardas cochicharem algo sobre "O Kennedy ser mesmo um filho da puta sortudo" ... "não estavam exagerando quando disseram que a mulher do Kennedy era um arraso..."

" - ... Ele esta no vestiário se trocando, você pode espera-lo aqui ou na garagem, afinal ele também já pode ter ido buscar o carro..."

A ideia de encontra-lo novamente na garagem de uma unidade policial fez Ada estremecer, ela lembrava da primeira vez em que o viu, então tomou sua decisão.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Leon andava a passos largos pela garagem no subsolo da NYPD, tinha os cabelos úmidos e penteados para trás porém alguns fios de sua franja já voltavam a cair em sua testa, usava uma calça social preta e uma camisa azul marinho ambas com o corte perfeito para o corpo esguio, com um click ele desativou o alarme do jipe e quando ia abrir a porta...

" – Ponha as mãos onde eu possa vê-las." – Ada tinha a voz calma, sedutoramente inabalável enquanto encostava a pistola contra as costas de Leon.

" – Ada!" – Ele se virou num susto. " – Onde conseguiu essa arma?"

" – É sua bonitão."

Leon olhou para o coldre vazio. " – Mas... como..."

" – Duas hipóteses, ou eu continuo a ser a ladra mais vadia de todos os tempos, ou você é muito descuidado..."

Derrotado, ele apenas sorriu enquanto a encarava de cima a baixo. " – Uau. Você está linda." – A envolveu pela cintura com um braço, puxando-a para bem perto. " – Isso tudo é pra mim?" – afundou o rosto contra o pescoço dela sentindo o perfume e depositando um beijo.

Ada arrepiou com o roçar dos lábios dele e da barba que mesmo feita no dia anterior já começava a arranhar outra vez. Também podia sentir o cheiro de sabonete, shampoo e colônia vindo dele. " – Então, você disse que ia me contar como foram algumas coisas. Eu não aguentei esperar." – Respondeu passando as unhas suavemente e depois beijando a pele branca ligeiramente irritada perto do pescoço por ter sido barbeada um dia antes. Ela tinha uma memória sobre essa característica nele, nas poucas vezes que o viu barbeado, inclusive de que ele finalmente desistiu da lâmina. Era tão estranho, era o mesmo Leon... exatamente igual, ela o conhecia... mas só a ele, e nada mais.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

O restaurante era maravilhoso, ficava na cobertura de um arranha céu, e as enormes janelas de vidro permitiam uma vista esplêndida das luzes da cidade. Leon vestia um terno escuro que ele previamente já tinha colocado no jipe, afinal era exigência do lugar, e a acompanhava somente numa água com gás, afinal, por causa dos remédios ela estava impossibilitada de ingerir bebida alcoólica.

Ele contava sobre como foi começar uma vida a dois, ao mesmo tempo que ainda conheciam direito um ao outro, com qualidades, defeitos e manias, sendo que um mês depois já chegara a noticia de que na verdade, eram três. Sobre como foi para ela, que sempre foi sozinha e independente, se adaptar a nova vida com o _plus_ de estar explodindo com os hormônios da gravidez. Sobre como foi cuidar de Scott, sendo que ambos eram muito jovens, sem nenhuma ajuda e completamente inexperientes com crianças. Entre outras muitas situações sobre uma vida que ela definitivamente não conseguia se lembrar.

O jantar corria agradável e tranquilo, o lugar era requintado e ela simplesmente não podia acreditar que ele fosse ter coragem de botar mexicanos ou flash mob ali.

" – Então agora a última fofoca daquele posto policial deve ser a esposa maravilhosa que eu tenho."

" – Ninguém me conhecia?"

" – Alí, ainda não. Eu estou sempre pedindo transferência de posto. Nesse eu cheguei tem seis meses."

" – E por quê?"

" – Para diminuir as chances de eu ser promovido. Nós... concordamos que é melhor levar uma vida mais simples e... não chamar tanto a atenção."

" – Leon... tem algo que eu preciso te perguntar." – E pouco importa se aquilo era para ser uma comemoração. " – Ontem eu estava conversando com a Mia..." – ao dizer o nome da moça, observou bem a expressão dele pra ver se ele denunciava algo, contudo ele permaneceu normal. " – Eu não sei como nós chegamos ao assunto, mas ela me contou que vocês dois tiveram problemas e que por causa disso ela chegou a achar que a nossa amizade estava acabada. Quando eu insisti para saber o que houve, ela disse que preferia esperar você estar presente, ou que você mesmo me contasse."

Então finalmente, o rosto de Leon se alterou, ficando visivelmente tenso. " – Mia é uma boa moça, pena que tem a boca grande. Eu sei que ela não faz por mal, mas..." – Suspirou. " – Olha, isso não é assunto pra hoje amor... é um passado desagradável, não precisamos falar dele justamente hoje."

" – Eu prefiro saber logo." – Foi fria e enfática.

" – Não, você não quer."

" – Leon, você realmente acha que eu vou ter cabeça para comemorações quando o meu marido e a minha supostamente melhor amiga fazem todo esse suspense sobre o que aconteceu entre os dois?!"

Ele então arregalou os olhos, incrédulo. " – Ei, espera! Você não tá achando que eu..."

Ada apenas cruzou os braços e o encarou de maneira fria.

" – Entendi." – Ele pousou o guardanapo em cima no prato e pediu a conta. " – Como eu te disse, não podemos conversar sobre isso aqui. Vamos embora."

_Continua..._

_Então pessoas, era para todo esse suspense terminar exatamente nesse capitulo, só que, eu olhei as horas (3 da matina) e ví sete paginas escritas... e ainda está faltando uma loooonga parte, entre elas, um lemon. Sendo assimmm,,, eu tive que picotar isso por aqui mesmo. Caso contrario correria o risco de ficar mais três ou quatro dias sem atualizar, talvez até uma semana pq ta chegando um casamento pra eu ir...rs enfim... sorry sorry, não foi de proposito._


	8. Chapter 8 - A Verdade

O silêncio dentro daquele carro era perturbador. - Isso não é conversa para termos aqui, vamos embora. – Todo aquele suspense só a deixava cada segundo mais inquieta, mesmo que só por dentro. Talvez tenha sido toda essa situação nova somada a uma fragilidade física que a tenha deixado mais sensível, ou talvez o fato de pela primeira vez na vida não ter controle absoluto da situação, ou pior, pela primeira vez ainda não conseguiu "matar a charada" sozinha.

Leon dirigia em silêncio, com a velocidade consideravelmente alta, Ada apenas observava o caminho adiante e o que ficava para trás também. Já haviam deixado os limites da cidade e corriam em plena estrada interestadual.

" – Você não devia se espantar por me descobrir tão desconfiada, Leon. Afinal, a sua reação e o fato de precisarmos ir tão longe só para conversar, são indícios de que vai me contar algo nada simples."

" - Não é simples." – Pela primeira vez ele tirou os olhos da estrada e a encarou. – " – Aliás se você insiste tanto em saber, isso quase nos custou um divórcio. E não, Ada. Eu não te traí."

" – Tudo bem, eu ainda quero saber o que houve. Então eu te traí com a Mia?" – Ela respondeu com tom de deboche.

Ele apenas sorriu de canto, ao mesmo tempo que fazia uma curva brusca, entrando no estacionamento de um motel de beira de estrada. " – É, eu acho que podemos conversar em paz aqui."

Ada apenas seguiu Leon que saiu do carro, ele a segurou pela mão e caminharam com certa pressa até a recepção, onde lhe entregaram as chaves de um quarto. O lugar era realmente isolado, sem vizinhos de tão simples e com tão poucos atrativos, que estava praticamente vazio.

" – Lugar perfeito para cometer um assassinato isso sim." – ela riu quando entraram no quarto e Leon trancava a porta.

Leon soltou um longo suspiro enquanto botava as mãos nos bolsos da calça. " - Interessante você dizer isso justamente agora." – Ele riu, não porquê achou engraçado, parecia nervoso. " – Você tinha razão, não precisávamos ter ido tão longe... eu só meti o pé no acelerador e quando dei por mim... não estávamos mais em lugar nenhum."

Se olharam por um longo tempo, Ada não disse mais uma única palavra, ela só queria ouvir, não se deu ao trabalho nem ao menos de sentar naquela cama velha. Pelo menos o aquecedor estava funcionando, ela poderia ficar somente com o vestido, colocando seu vestuário para o frio e sua bolsa em cima da cômoda, para então voltar a fixar sua atenção somente aos olhos azuis que estavam tão estreitos em cima de si.

" – Você eliminou o marido dela." – Ele vomitou de uma vez, sem rodeios. – " – Martin Stanley, era o nome dele. E você o matou."

Ada não mostrou qualquer sinal de emoção. Esse tal de Martin não foi o primeiro, e talvez, nem tenha sido o último. Mas ela estava intrigada, e o motivo era só um: " – Por quê?"

Leon caminhou até a beirada da cama e se sentou oferecendo a ela um lugar ao seu lado. " – Scott estava crescendo bem, saudável... e nós o matriculamos num jardim de infância perto da primeira casa que nós alugamos num subúrbio, achávamos que uma criança precisava de espaço e não de um apartamento apertado na cidade. Com isso você decidiu voltar a trabalhar mesmo sem saber exatamente o que poderia fazer, não queríamos te falsificar um diploma em nenhum dos cursos que você tinha, afinal já tivemos que falsificar novos documentos pra você em Hong Kong... não queríamos mais nenhuma atividade ilegal... pelo menos era o que eu pensava... Foi quando você começou a dar aulas, era um grupo pequeno mas que cresceu rápido... o problema é que..."

" – O que houve?"

" – Coisas do destino... você colocou duas ou três primeiras alunas para darem uma surra tão boa quanto qualquer cara forte... não demorou até que você fosse procurada por algumas mulheres com... problemas... um padrasto alcoólatra, um irmão tarado, um namorado abusivo, um cafetão, valentões da escola... enfim, os casos eram inúmeros. Até que Mia apareceu. Por algum motivo ela nunca teve forças pra enfrentar o marido, as surras e até os estupros eram constantes, tudo fechou com as ameaças de morte, e uma vez ela ficou semanas internada num hospital. Bem, as aulas não estavam resolvendo, simplesmente porquê Mia não queria reagir, não conseguia fugir, não o denunciava e não tomava qualquer atitude, então você..."

Ela soltou um longo suspiro de alívio. " – Então foi isso? Só isso? Tanto suspense e quase um divórcio porque eu eliminei um verme do mundo?" - Seu alívio foi embora quando viu Leon ficar vermelho de raiva.

" – Só isso? Ada... Isso aqui deveria significar algo pra você!" – ele não gritou, mas a repreendeu duramente enquanto apontava para a própria aliança de casamento. – " – Você me disse que teríamos uma vida diferente, você me disse que tudo o que você queria era uma segunda chance, era começar de novo... era esquecer, fugir para bem longe, era deixar tudo para trás. E na sua primeira oportunidade, traiu a mim e ao Scott dessa forma. O quê? Fazer justiça com as próprias mãos? Foi o crime perfeito, afinal, não é? Você era profissional o suficiente pra nunca ser pega... Então foi pra isso? Pra você virar uma assassina, de novo?"

Ada não podia argumentar com ele, gostaria de poder dizer que foi uma decisão tomada no impulso, que foi passional, que teve um surto de ira quando viu a amiga naquela situação... Mas ficou calada, por que mesmo sem se lembrar de nada... se conhecia o suficiente para saber que era mentira. E por que agora descobriu que no fundo, não mudou tanto assim... Provavelmente esse Martin era um verme, que ela, uma assassina, o julgou e condenou. Por quê? Ora, por que ela podia! Foi simples assim.

" – Eu já desconfiava..."

" – De quê?" – Ele perguntou.

" – Essa sou eu Leon, não importa o quanto a situação mude. Talvez você tenha feito um péssimo negocio apostando em mim." – Ela gemeu quando ele a segurou pelos ombros, apertando-os com força forçando-a a olhar para ele.

" – Nunca mais diga isso outra vez!" – Ele estava magoado, bem magoado. " – Nós precisamos de você, Ada! Eu... Eu preciso de você! Você me prometeu isso uma vez, eu quero que me prometa de novo... que você nunca mais vai fazer isso outra vez."

Então ela soube. Ada Wong não mudou tanto assim... uma vez na marginalidade, sempre na marginalidade. Ela se conteve, apenas. Ela guardou seu lado negro a sete chaves, renegou sua natureza... _por ele_. Porque o amava. Porque tinha Scott. Porque agora tinha o que nunca teve... tinha algo a perder.

" – Eu prometo." – Não achava que foi longe demais, não achava que tinha feito algo errado. Mas mesmo assim prometeu. Simplesmente porque de tudo, Leon era o mais importante para ela.

Quando Leon a abraçou, ela pôde sentir a raiva dele indo embora. Ela o abraçou de volta e ele a abraçou mais forte, então se beijaram longamente. Não estava frio, mas Ada arrepiou com o toque das mãos dele passeando em suas costas.

" – Eu senti tanto medo..." – Ele sussurrou por entre o beijo.

" – Do que?"

" – De não ser o suficiente... de não conseguir te fazer feliz... de não te satisfazer. De um belo dia você simplesmente me abandonar e voltar para a vida que tinha antes." - Seus beijos já se tornavam ferozes, o batom de Ada já não era nada mais que manchas no rosto de ambos. Escutou a cama velha ranger quando se deitaram e ela recebia o corpo forte dele por cima do seu, ela já podia sentir o "velho amigo" de Leon bem acordado e dizendo "oi", duro e pressionado contra a sua coxa. – " – Eu te amo tanto... não me abandona... nunca..." – Leon abandonou a boca dela, sob protestos, para dar atenção ao pescoço e a orelha da mestiça enquanto a mão livre manipulava um seio por dentro do vestido.

" – Então foi por isso que escolheu um motel?" – Agora foi a vez dela o morder na orelha.

Ele riu – " – Pra isso eu teria escolhido um lugar melhor que essa espelunca suja..."

Ada o ajudou a tirar o paletó e atira-lo num lugar qualquer. " – Eu gostei dessa espelunca suja." – e com um movimento rápido, inverteu as posições, ficando por cima. Quando ela saiu dalí e pôs-se novamente de pé, Leon ficou confuso. Quando ela lhe abriu as calças abaixando-as com cueca e tudo até os pés, ele entendeu...

" – Essa é a minha garota, suja..."

Ele não ofereceu qualquer resistência quando ela o colocou sentado de novo afastando-lhe os joelhos e ajoelhando em frente a ele. Ada tinha uma habilidosa mão direita que prontamente pôs-se a manipular o sexo quente, ereto e completamente rijo de Leon, bombeando-o vigorosamente enquanto o observava, deliciada com o que via. Ela sentiu a boca formigar levemente e lambeu os lábios quando viu que ele começava a ficar úmido com o brotar das primeiras gotas de excitação que saiam dele. Roçou os lábios ali, de leve, provou o gosto dele colhendo tudo com a língua para depois enfia-lo inteiro na boca. A cada gemido que Leon deixava escapar, ela movimentava a mão mais rápido e sugava com mais vontade. Quando ele protestou algo sobre estar quase lá... ela não teve cuidado, nem pena, continuou sua felação intensa, determinada em fazê-lo perder o controle. Leon finalmente desistiu, segurando-a pelos cabelos fazendo-a ir mais rápido até finalmente derramar-se dentro dela.

Ada saboreou o gozo dele por alguns instantes antes de finalmente engolir. Ela tinha um sorriso maroto nos lábios e o provocou uma ultima vez antes voltando para onde estava e brincando com a penugem loira que ele tinha ali em volta.

" – Isso foi... covardia." – Ele tinha a face rosada e a voz ligeiramente entrecortada. Se livrou então dos sapatos, meias e tirou as calças incomodas que lhe prendiam os pés.

Puxou a esposa para um beijo, forçando-a a ficar de pé junto com ele. As cordas que prendiam o vestido foram desatadas, e a roupa vermelha foi ao chão. Ada foi conduzida até a parede mais próxima, sem interromper o beijo. Leon a beijava no pescoço, nos seios, na barriga... a medida que ela se abaixava, ela sabia onde ele queria chegar. Se livrou da calcinha e quando achou que ele fosse começar dali mesmo, surpreendeu-se quando ele a ergueu pelas pernas facilmente, pondo-a nos ombros, ficando de pé com o rosto bem de frente para o que ela tinha no meio das coxas.

Ela não tinha onde segurar, tinha apenas as costas escoradas contra a parede, restando apenas confiar que ele fosse forte o suficiente para não deixa-la cair. Gemeu quando ele a lambeu pela primeira vez, viu estrelas quando ele afundou o rosto completamente nela lambendo-a vigorosamente, sugando-a, empurrando a língua dentro dela. Ada o agarrou pelos cabelos, puxando-o mais contra si enquanto fechava as coxas em torno e se empurrava ainda mais contra a boca dele. E Leon por sua vez não parava, parecia não fazer pausa nem para tomar fôlego, usando todos os artifícios que tinha, desde a língua e lábios quentes, até os malditos dentes do policial que a deixavam louca.

" – Leon!" – Ela chamou quando simplesmente explodiu de prazer no rosto dele. Foi a primeira vez que algo assim lhe aconteceu com um orgasmo, pelo menos que ela se lembre. Ela não sabia ainda se estava assustada ou extasiada. Só sabia que tinha um homem que ria como uma criança enquanto tinha o rosto encharcado e vermelho bem no meio de suas pernas. " – Onde... quando... você aprendeu... isso..."

O policial a colocou outra vez de pé, ainda rindo, numa felicidade genuína, enquanto tirava a camisa e a usava para se limpar. " – Nós fizemos. Quinze anos de prática tem que servir pra alguma coisa."

Ada recuperava o fôlego enquanto via o homem nu diante de si... Ele já estava duro outra vez. " – Olha pra você... olha a bagunça que eu fiz..."

" – Tô na chuva, é pra me molhar."

A analogia era perfeita para Ada. Caíram novamente aos beijos na cama velha e de limpeza duvidosa na qual eles não tinham nem coragem de puxar os lençóis. Apesar de ambos já terem tido um orgasmo recente, sabiam que ainda queriam mais, e que havia fôlego e desejo suficiente para isso. Leon buscou um preservativo que havia posto na carteira antes de sair para o trabalho, já prevendo que talvez não esperassem chegar em casa para resolver "o assunto". Ada o ajudou a colocar, em seguida deixando que ele ficasse por cima.

Não tinham vizinhos de quarto que escutassem os gemidos, o ranger da cama velha ou o som dos quadris batendo um de encontro ao outro enquanto se amavam. Ada o beijava e acariciava as costas largas e de músculos firmes enquanto ele a invadia. Por um momento se perguntou como conseguiu ficar esses dias tão perto dele e sem fazer como que _isso_ finalmente acontecesse. Era tão bom quanto em qualquer vez que teve com ele, mesmo que não tenha sido verdade. E era isso que queria da vida... estar sempre ao lado dele, fazer amor com ele, transar com ele, agora... daqui a uma hora... acorda-lo no meio da noite para fazer sexo, chupa-lo de manha antes do café, ama-lo outra vez antes de ir pro trabalho...dividir a cama e a vida com ele, hoje, sempre... não fugir, ficar. As investidas se tornavam mais rápidas e cada vez mais profundas, tão quanto ela podia suportar, ergueu mais as pernas incentivando-o a continuar e o abraçou forte quando o segundo orgasmo da noite chegou, mais fraco que o outro, mais ainda assim, maravilhoso.

Leon a virou de costas penetrando-a outra vez quando ela ficou de quatro. Ele a penetrava rápido e acariciava-lhe as nádegas, nessa posição, ele finalmente chegou com clímax também, deixando-se cair, encostando o peito suado contra as costas dela, beijando os ombros delicados.

" – Eu não vou a lugar algum..." – Ela por fim confessou quando caíram deitados e exaustos – " – Nunca mais. Eu não sei... onde eu poderia estar com a cabeça, se um dia eu pensasse que o meu lugar não é ao seu lado."

" – Ada, eu t..."

Ela o calou com um beijo. " – Eu te amo."

O cansaço era tanto que poderiam perfeitamente dormir ali naquela noite, no entanto não o fizeram. Queriam voltar para casa. Para o conforto do lar que construíram, para a cama macia, limpa e que não rangia. E assim o fizeram. E lá chegando, ainda tiveram um resto de energia para se amar uma ultima vez naquela noite.

Ada deixou que Leon se aninhasse em seus braços, com o rosto bem perto de seus seios e dormisse ali. E naquela noite, antes de segui-lo para o mundo dos sonhos, ela finalmente aceitou, que mesmo sem memória, ela tinha um lar... e não havia no mundo inteiro qualquer outro lugar em que ele devesse estar, se não ali.

Continua...

OBS: pessoinhas que estão lendo ou ainda venham a ler essa fic (para os que já sabem, ignorem a obs), eu só queria deixar claro que o uso de preservativo nessa fanfic tem o ÚNICO objetivo de evitar uma gravidez, e nada mais. Por isso eles não tomaram qualquer tipo de precaução durante o sexo oral (infelizmente, tem gente que acha que "oral" não pega DST's). fikadica...rs


	9. Chapter 9 - As Meninas

Acordou com o hálito quente de Leon sussurrando um "bom dia" contra sua orelha. O policial mantinha os braços em volta dela, abraçando-a firme por trás. Ada gostava disso, gostava de acordar de manhã aquecida por aquele corpo quente em todos esses dias de inverno, e depois da noite passada, acordar junto a Leon era melhor ainda...

Contudo, algo ainda não estava perfeito... Ada simplesmente não sonhava, desde que acordou no hospital, não tivera nenhum sonho sequer. Também sempre acordava com a sensação de nem tinha dormido. E após esses dias... parecia que finalmente seu corpo começou a reagir negativamente, estava cansada e com dor de cabeça.

Ada percebeu como o corpo desnudo de Leon reagia por estar ali, tão próximo e encaixado a ela. Os beijos, os lugares por onde as mãos dele percorreram e os sussurros que seguiram após, só confirmaram o que ele queria, e que "aquilo" não se tratava tão somente de uma ereção matutina. Mesmo assim, mesmo com todas as lembranças maravilhosas da noite anterior, tudo o que a ex-espiã conseguiu fazer, foi gemer algo de maneira sonolenta e murmurar algo como "mais tarde... agora não..."

Leon pareceu compreensivo, lhe roubou um beijo e levantou. Ada fechou os olhos mais uma vez, na esperança de que a dor passasse..

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

O barulho fez com que Ada acordasse novamente. Pés nervosos arrastando pelo chão, uma bola quicando freneticamente, e o som da voz de Leon e Scott, exaltados. Tudo isso vindo do lado de fora, mas alto o suficiente para acorda-la.

Vestiu-se com roupas quentes no intuito de ir lá fora olhar "o barulho". Calçou as botas, foi até o banheiro escovar os dentes, se maquiar e pentear. Leon e Scott continuavam a farra durante todo o tempo, até enquanto ela tomava café.

Percorreu todo o caminho pela sala de estar, deu bom dia a Jo que assistia alguma programação infantil na TV, passou os olhos pelo bebê que dormia tranquilamente abraçado a um ursinho dentro do cercadinho acolchoado, completamente alheio a barulheira lá fora. Abriu a porta e escorou ali para ver o que pai e filho tanto gritavam.

Leon ergueu os braços de frente para Scott que quicava a bola de basquete contra o chão decidindo para onde correr.

" – Desiste, tampinha!"

" – Nunca." – Scott avançou, tentando passar a bola por entre as pernas de Leon, mas esse evitou o ataque, assumindo o controle da bola e fazendo uma cesta logo após.

Ada sorriu. Chamar o garoto de tampinha foi injusto. Scott era alto para a idade, quase do tamanho do pai, mas Leon era bem mais forte, o rapazinho parecia ter "espichado" rápido demais e o peso não acompanhou proporcionalmente, deixando-o franzino. Quando ambos perceberam que eram observados, interromperam o jogo.

" – Ora veja, se não é a Bela Adormecida." – Leon caminhou até ela, ele tinha um sorriso luminoso, Ada simplesmente não se lembrava de algum dia tê-lo visto tão feliz. Ela retribuiu o beijo não se importando dele estar até com os cabelos molhados de suor. " – Eu vou tomar um banho... quer vir?"

" – Pelo amor de Deus, encontrem um quarto!" – Disse Scott.

O rapaz exclamou com a voz ofegante enquanto recuperava o fôlego, vermelho como um pimentão maduro enquanto passava por eles sem jeito e entrava na casa. Ada lembrou sobre Leon ter dito algo sobre Scott tê-los flagrado na garagem quando viu a timidez do rapaz. E por mais estranho que fosse, isso deixava Ada feliz, afinal, sabia que tinha um casamento feliz e sexualmente ativo (bastante ao que parece) mesmo depois de quinze anos e três filhos.

_Sim, Ada, três... que obviamente não foram feitos enquanto você e Leon rezavam ou liam o jornal..._ – Pensou.

O chorinho de Philip chamando por ela, tirou-a de seus devaneios. " – Fica pra próxima..." – Ela piscou de forma marota e entrou para atender ao bebê.

Definitivamente, lidar com bebês não era nada difícil para ela, ou então, Philip era uma criança muito boazinha. Pois, depois de Leon, o caçula era a pessoa mais fácil para ela lidar, o menino respondia positivamente a cada atitude sua, desde ir no colo, comer e até brincar com ela.

Quando Leon e Scott voltaram de seus respectivos banhos, disseram que iriam sair. Leon deixaria Scott na casa da namorada, e quando escutou o assunto, Philip prontamente se manifestou:

" – _d_ipe!"

" – É filho? Quer andar de jipe?" – O menino saltou do colo de Ada para o do pai como se tivesse sido convidado para o lugar mais divertido do mundo. " – Quer ir com a gente, Jo?"

" – Estou terminando de assistir os meus desenhos, pai."

E assim, Ada acabou vendo seus "três meninos" saírem pela porta, deixando as "duas meninas da casa" para trás. Olhou mais uma vez para o relógio, sabia que tinha acordado tarde, decidiu ir a cozinha preparar o almoço.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Sentiu o cheiro gostoso da cebola refogar junto ao alho quando despejou os cubinhos de frango por cima, quando estava tudo bem dourado, jogou um pouco de curry e shoyu, enquanto terminava de fritar voltou sua atenção aos vegetais que ainda precisavam terminar de serem cortados.

Cortava rapidamente tiras diagonais de cenoura e vagem quando um barulho alto de alguma coisa pesada caindo e um grito estridente de criança a fez parar. Largou a faca e correu para a sala confirmando o motivo do susto. Jo chorava a plenos pulmões em algum lugar debaixo da estante de madeira que estava caída ao chão.

" – Mamãe! Ajuda!"

Era uma estante grande e pesada, Ada não sabia o que iria encontrar quando levantasse o móvel, mas sabia que precisava faze-lo. Com um pouco de esforço e ignorando a dor de cabeça que voltara subitamente, colocou o móvel novamente de pé deixando uma infinidade de livros e DVD's jogados no chão. Então viu uma menininha assustada, mas aparentemente inteira chorando alto. Pôde perceber que havia algo além do susto e do medo, não era "manha", Jo estava com dor!

" – Joan, você machucou? Consegue se mexer?"

" – Doi o braço mãe... tá doendo!"

Ada já vira muitos mortos e feridos antes, já teve que socorrer alguns inclusive, tudo havia sido parte de seu treinamento. Examinou o corpinho da menina para ter certeza que o único problema era mesmo o braço, e a ajudou a sentar no sofá.

" – Querida, mostra o bracinho."

" – Não, vai doer..." – Ela chorava menos, mas as lagrimas ainda rolavam soltas pela face ruborizada.

" – Eu não vou te machucar, Jô, eu só quero ver onde dói, ok?" – Mantinha a voz tão calma e suave, que até mesmo a criança pareceu convencida de que nada poderia dar errado. Examinou o membro com cuidado, mantendo sempre a expressão tranquila. Viu que estava quebrado, provavelmente uma fratura em galho verde de antebraço, mas preferiu não dizer. " – Prontinho viu? Não é nada grave, a mamãe vai desligar o fogo e a gente vai no médico."

" – Médico?" – Jo que parecia estar se acalmando, agora entrou em pânico novamente. " – Por quê? Eu vou tomar injeção? Eles vão me cortar?"

Ada ficou sem resposta por alguns segundos. "_Por que alguém ter que reduzir a sua fratura_." Ou " _Por que alguém tem realinhar seus ossos_." Não pareceram a melhor coisa para dizer a uma menininha nesse momento. " – Por que ele vai fazer um curativo para não doer mais." – Disse por fim.

Foi até a cozinha, desligou o fogo. Sabia que precisaria de documentos e numero do seguro quando chegasse no hospital, porém não sabia onde se encontrava nada disso. Forçou a Memória mais um pouco e lembrou de uma pasta que Leon deixou separada com Mia para o caso dela desmaiar ao ter uma convulsão na noite em que ele estaria fora, correu até o local e encontrou a tal pasta, com tudo o que precisava lá dentro. Apanhou o celular que até então sempre estivera "carregando" no canto da sala sem ela nunca usar, e agradeceu por ter uma agenda tão completa. Primeiro ligou para um taxi, depois para Leon.

"_-Oi amor..."_

" – Leon, eu estou indo para o hospital com a Jo. Ela quebrou o braço, encontra a gente lá."

"_- Certo, eu estou a caminho." _

A buzina do taxi chamou lá fora. Ada pegou a menina com cuidado e saiu com ela.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Quando Jo voltou da sala de raio-x, já não chorava mais, apenas tinha os olhos assustados que encaravam Ada de forma suplicante.

" – Eu só queria guardar o DVD... mas era alto... aí eu subi... Desculpa."

" – Tudo bem querida, não foi sua culpa. Acontece."

" – Mãe..." – chamou o pediatra em uma voz baixa, acompanhado de um ortopedista. " – É uma fratura em galho verde, muito comum em crianças, ela ficará bem. Contudo será necessário um procedimento um pouco... desconfortável, se você preferir esperar lá fora."

Ada não gostou disso. Não gostou de ser tratada como uma mãe assustada que não aguenta o tranco, ou que não era esperta o suficiente para que ele explicassem exatamente o que iriam fazer com a sua filha. " – Eu estou bem aqui, obrigada. O que vocês precisam fazer?"

" – Bom, Senhora Kennedy, nós precisamos completar a fratura, para só depois reposicionar."

_Ai!_

Instintivamente olhou para a menina que nem desconfiava do que estava por vir. Questionou-se se talvez não fosse o caso de uma anestesia geral, mas sabia que a conduta deveria ser apenas a critério do médico.

" – Princesa." – Começou um dos médicos enquanto se preparavam para o procedimento e um anestesista chegava no quarto. " – é um seguinte, você quebrou o bracinho, e o tio vai ter que por no lugar, ok? Mas para você não sentir nada, o outro tio vai te aplicar uma anestesia no seu braço, esta bem?"

" – Eu vou tomar injeção?" – Jo então voltou a chorar. " – Mamãe, me leva embora..."

Ada se aproximou da maca e secou as lagrimas da menina com as mãos. " – Filha, é o seguinte. Os doutores vão colocar o seu bracinho no lugar, pra ele continuar funcionando bem, como sempre funcionou. Você não quer uma bracinho estragado, quer?"

" – Não..."

" – Então é hora de ser corajosa, está bem? É só não olhar."

O pediatra ameaçou chegar perto para segurá-la, mas Jo gritou.

" – Não! Eu quero a minha mãe!" E então devolveu a Ada aquele olhar, com os olhinhos suplicantes. " – Me segura mãe..."

Ada apenas obedeceu, seguindo as orientações do médico sobre como segurar a menina o mais firme possível, Jo escondeu o rosto contra seu peito, segurando o choro mas ainda assim molhando sua blusa com lágrimas enquanto o anestesista fazia um bloqueio anestésico de todo o seu pequeno braço. Então, a própria Ada, aquela que já fez e viu coisas horríveis, que sobreviveu ao pesadelo de Raccoon City, a mulher que nada no mundo era capaz de assustar, fechou os olhos quando o ortopedista pegou aquele bracinho e o "torceu" a primeira vez, fazendo a menina soltar o primeiro grito.

_Continua..._


	10. Chapter 10 - O Sonho

Leon abriu a porta do quarto lentamente e não escondeu a expressão de afeição em seu rosto quando as encontrou. Permaneceu algum tempo de pé, sorrindo enquanto observava as duas deitadas no leito.

Ada soltou um sorriso cansado enquanto tinha a pequena Jo dormindo em seus braços. Depois de engessada e com a tala de tecido rosa devidamente posicionada, a menina simplesmente grudou na mãe, e não soltou mais.

" – Você demorou." – Esperou que com essas palavras ele entendesse tudo o que ela realmente quis dizer_. "Era você quem deveria estar aqui." " E se Jo preferisse você? E se ela não confiasse em mim?" " E se eu não fosse boa o suficiente pra isso?"_

Ele apenas suspirou, sem parar de sorrir ou fita-la com todo o carinho. " – Eu sei... Mas sabia que ela estava bem olhada. Você foi ótima... Como sempre."

Quando Ada fez menção de levantar da cama, Jo, ainda sob efeito de fortes analgésicos, resmungou qualquer coisa sem sentido abraçando-a ainda mais forte. Leon se aproximou, acariciando os cabelos castanho-claros da menina. " – Acorda docinho, hora de ir pra casa..." .

A menina abriu os olhos esverdeados, que pesados por causa do sono, pareciam ainda menores. Sem resmungar ou resistir, deixou que Leon a tomasse nos braços.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Soprava o liquido fumegante dentro de sua caneca enquanto observava a infinidade de caixas de remédio à sua frente, para Ada essas eram sempre as piores horas do dia, quando se lembrava de sua saúde ainda debilitada. Não podia dizer que estava infeliz, pelo contrário... tinha certeza que nunca esteve tão feliz quanto agora. Mas a maldita dor de cabeça que só aumentava, somado ao fato de até hoje nunca ter recuperado a memória só a deixavam ainda mais angustiada. Respeitou a dosagem de seus remédios anti-convulsivos, mas tomou uma dose dobrada de analgésicos.

Apagou as luzes, certificou-se que todas as portas e janelas estavam devidamente fechadas e então subiu as escadas cautelosamente sem fazer barulho. Jo e Scott dormiam sossegadamente. Sentiu um aperto estranho no peito por deixar Joan dormir sozinha essa noite. _"Será isso que chamam de instinto materno?"_ Mesmo Leon com todo o seu típico instinto protetor, insistiu que a menina estaria bem em seu próprio quarto, e no entanto... Ada ainda estava insegura. _" Quem diria, não?"._

Escutou um chorinho baixo vindo do quartinho de Philip, abriu a porta com cuidado e viu que ele ainda dormia, estava apenas gemendo baixinho enquanto fazia biquinho para chorar_. "Seria um sonho ruim?",_ Ada não fazia a menor ideia se bebês sonhavam ou não, acreditava que talvez sim. Puxou a manta felpuda de lã azul e o cobriu devagar, o aquecedor funcionava e as janelas estavam bem fechadas, contudo, talvez fosse melhor aquecê-lo bem.

Deixou-se mover pelo desejo súbito que lhe consumia enquanto velava o sono agora tranquilo da criança, levando os dedos delicadamente até o pequeno rostinho redondo, com bochechas cheias e rosadas, o narizinho pequeno e um pouco largo... Philip dormindo parecia ainda mais chinês, seus olhinhos fechados ficavam ainda mais puxados. Finalmente acariciou o tufo de cabelo preto e arrepiado que ele tinha no topo da cabeça. Esse era o seu bebê e Leon era o pai. Se amaram como marido e mulher e fizeram mais um bebê juntos, ela o carregou dentro de si por nove meses sentindo-o crescer e se mexer, o botou no mundo, alimentou-o com seu leite... e agora estava ali de pé admirando esse filho, como ele era um menino bonito e saudável, o mais parecido com ela, e ela mesma não se lembrava de nada disso.

"_Eu sinto muito menininho, você não imagina o quanto."_

Ainda sentia o cheirinho de neném impregnado em suas próprias mãos quando entrou em seu quarto escutando o barulho de Leon no chuveiro. Deu graças a Deus pelos remédios estarem fazendo efeito melhorando sua dor, aumentando sua esperança de nessa noite ter um profundo sono, repleto de sonhos. Desamarrou as fitas de seu roupão e o pendurou na cabeceira da cama. Deixou-se esparramar naquele colchão confortável onde cada travesseiro e cada parte do lençol, cheirava a Leon.

E o próprio, em pessoa, não demorou a chegar, como sempre serpenteando por baixo das cobertas e a abraçando.

" – Eles dormiram?" – Perguntou Leon enquanto beijava Ada no pescoço, entrelaçando suas pernas as dela e enfiando a mão sorrateiramente por baixo de sua camisola para acariciar-lhe a barriga e a cintura.

"-Sim." – Respondeu, e sorriu, quando a resposta dele foi subir com a mão direita de sua barriga, para o seu seio, apertando-o forte. Imediatamente virou-se para beija-lo.

Beijavam-se intensamente enquanto suas mãos buscavam explorar o corpo um do outro por baixo de suas roupas, que já eram poucas, quando Ada interrompeu o beijo bruscamente arrancando um protesto de Leon.

" – E se eu nunca me lembrar?" – Ela perguntou.

O policial pensou por algum momento, parecia querer dar a resposta certa mesmo quando visivelmente tudo o que ele queria era apenas continuar o que estavam fazendo. " – Você não devia pensar nisso, semana que vem nós vamos ao médico e perguntamos se existe essa possibilidade."

" – E se eu nunca me lembrar?" – Perguntou novamente.

Ele a beijou outra vez e por fim respondeu: " – Eu sei que pra você isso não será nada fácil, caso aconteça. Mas quanto a mim, isso não muda nada. O importante é que você ainda está aqui e que mesmo desmemoriada, você ainda me ama." – Atacou-a com um beijo mais uma vez, finalmente virando o corpo por cima dela. Ada o ajudou a tirar a camiseta surrada que parecia fazer parte do guarda roupa do policial durante todos esses quinze anos, revelando os ombros largos, fortes e salpicado de sardas que ela tanto amava.

" – O que eu te contei sobre mim?" – Ela perguntou, quando ele já havia lhe despido completamente e colocava o preservativo com cuidado. Teria ela contado tudo ao marido? Infância, adolescência... como e porquê se tornou uma mercenária, todas as pessoas que enganou, traiu, roubou, matou, todos os homens que seduziu e até mesmo quantos amantes teve? Com essa pergunta, arrancou pela primeira vez na vida, uma resposta que a envergonhou. Leon a encarou com seus olhos azuis, carregados e desejo e amor, mas com a severidade que denunciava exatamente a verdade por trás da resposta que viria seguir.

" – Tudo." – Ada soube que era verdade e inexplicavelmente sentiu alivio por isso, por ter certeza que ele a amava e a aceitava do jeito que ela era, conhecendo cada uma das suas fraquezas. – " – E você devia saber... que _tudo_, só faz com que eu te ame ainda mais." Disse por fim, antes de penetra-la a primeira vez...

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Deixaram-se cair, exaustos, um para cada lado da cama enquanto tentavam recuperar o fôlego. Ambos viraram o rosto para o lado e riram de ver o estado do outro.

" – Não minta pra mim, Kennedy. Com que frequência fizemos sexo nesses quinze anos."

" – Hmm, é mais fácil responder com que frequência não fizemos."

" – Você sabe que cedo ou tarde vou descobrir se está mentindo, certo?"

" – Não fazemos quando trabalho a noite e o dia inteiro, não fazemos quando alguém esta doente... mas tem que ser doente mesmo, já cansamos de passar resfriado um pro outro quando transávamos doentes só porque "nem era tão doente assim"... As vezes não fazemos quando brigamos... Mas já transamos brigados também... e até já transamos brigando... Não fizemos quando você estava em coma, e tivemos.. práticas sexuais limitadas... durante os primeiros quatro meses de gravidez do Philip devido a uma ameaça de aborto. Acho que foi só... só isso tudo."

" – Práticas sexuais limitadas?"

Com um puxão Leon a trouxe para perto de si, e com um sorriso maroto percorreu sua coluna até a base com os dedos, depois insinuando-os por entre as suas nádegas. " – Digamos que quando o médico proibiu o tradicional tivemos que procurar vias alternativas..."

" – Ah... entendi." – Ela respondeu tirando a mão boba dali o mais rápido possível, antes que fosse tarde.

" – O que foi?" – Ele procurou não rir alto. " – Não foi só durante esses quatro meses... Para falar a verdade, eu devo confessar que algo assim me passou pela cabeça no dia em que eu te conheci, e eu não sosseguei até conseguir. Que homem que sã consciência ia ter um rabo desses em casa sem com..."

" -Tá!" – Ada o interrompeu empurrando-o para o lado outra vez. _"Ok Kennedy, parece que além de amor você teve algo mais de mim que nenhum outro teve..."_ Pensou. " – Mas hoje não!"

Ele fez beicinho. " – Amanhã?"

Ada virou para o lado ignorando a pergunta e por fim, respondeu. " – Vou pensar no seu caso." Olhou para Leon uma ultima vez por cima do ombro e flagrou o sorriso quase diabólico que brotou dos lábios dele. Deixou que ele a abraçasse e se aninharam para dormir.

" – Amanhã temos que fazer compras de natal..." – Ele murmurou enquanto fechava os olhos cansados. " – O que você quer de presente?"

Ela sabia que ele já estava adormecendo, mesmo assim respondeu baixinho. " – Que esse sonho nunca acabe."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Acordou. Mas não conseguiu abrir os olhos. Estava lúcida, mas cega. Queria gritar, mas a voz não saia. A dor era alucinante, como se a cada momento enfiassem e tirassem agulhas quentes de sua cabeça. Sentia as lágrimas escorrendo, mas mesmo assim seus olhos não abriam.

Conseguiu gritar, então abriu os olhos, não conseguia identificar o que via, eram luzes, eram sombras, eram pessoas caminhando. A dor alucinante atacou novamente, rezou para que sua cabeça explodisse e ela pudesse finalmente morrer em paz. Quando abriu os olhos outra vez, estava de volta ao seu quarto, com Leon dormindo ao seu lado.

" – Leon..." Ela chamou. Quando viu que ele não acordava, o sacudiu. " – Leon... acorda. Por Favor." O sacudiu com mais força, deu tapas neles. Quando viu que ele não acordava, começou a chorar. Então as agulhas a queimaram outra vez, como se entrassem e saíssem de seu cérebro, sem pena.

Sentiu o corpo cair contra o chão frio enquanto se debatia de dor e frio, por quanto tempo sofreu assim, não saberia dizer. Pensou que estivesse alucinando, talvez convulsionando... quem sabe entrando em coma outra vez. Quando a dor cessou, seu mundo era só escuridão e agonia. Sem entender o que estava acontecendo, e com muito esforço, conseguiu abrir novamente os olhos.

Ada fitou o chão frio e molhado feito de pedras, o próprio corpo nu e todo machucado. O lugar era escuro e a única luz vinha de um foco não tão distante e nem tão forte, mas qualquer luz parecia machuca-la. Tentou ficar de pé e então percebeu que não conseguia se mover. Só então enxergou os sapatos de um homem caminhando em sua direção e quando ele se abaixou para falar com ela.

" – Dormiu bem, Ada Wong?"

" – D... Desmond." – Ela finalmente conseguiu falar.

_Continua..._


	11. Chapter 11 - A Fuga

" – Acorda!"

Ada acordou com esse berro ao pé do ouvido antes de receber um violento golpe d'água contra o rosto. E depois outro, e depois outro ainda mais forte. Ainda sem saber se tossia ou se tentava respirar, percebeu que estava amarrada com as mãos para trás, sem roupas e deitada no chão frio.

Rapidamente forçou-se a ficar o mais consciente possível, observar o Maximo do local e das pessoas que estavam ali, afinal, esse ainda era o seu trabalho e ela fora exaustivamente treinada a passar por situações como essa. Era uma cela, úmida e fria, pequena e sem janelas, mal tinha espaço para esticar suas pernas também amarradas. Estava com frio, muito frio, mesmo assim se esforçava ao Maximo para conter seu próprio corpo que tremia violentamente. Deixou escapar um gemido de dor quando um brutamontes qualquer a puxou pelo braço colocando-a de pé. Não ofereceu qualquer resistência quando eles a arrastaram para fora da cela, afinal, quando mais ela conseguisse observar de seu cativeiro e de seus carcereiros, melhor.

" – Corte as cordas dela e dê algo para ela vestir. O chefe está esperando."

A espiã sabia que estava "solta" depois de escutar o golpe rápido de uma lâmina, duas vezes... duas cordas, uma nos pulsos e outra nos tornozelos. Haviam dois atiradores de prontidão um de cada lado da sala, e em cada canto, metralhadoras controladas a distância. Sabia que não poderia tentar fugir ali. O jeito era esperar.

Uma mulher entrou no local carregando toalhas e uma muda de roupas, outra se aproximou por trás e puxou-lhe os cabelos violentamente.

" – Coopere conosco e vista essas roupas. Tente algo estúpido e morre!"

Não tentaria... não antes de colher o Maximo de informações sobre o que aconteceu, sobre onde estava e então, planejar a melhor maneira de sair dalí.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Desmond Simons a observava de longe, sentado no outro canto da longa mesa, por minutos e mais minutos a fio, sem dizer uma única palavra. Ada não estava mais amarrada, sequer algemada, vestida com um uniforme de presidiário alaranjado, a sua frente estavam a louça e todos os talheres, contudo ela não podia simplesmente atirar uma faca contra o pescoço daquele um a sua frente... não com tantos homens armados a sua volta, conseguiria matar Desmond, mas inevitavelmente acabaria morta também. Precisava esperar.

Enquanto estudava o local, lembrou-se de onde estava, ainda no laboratório subterrâneo da Família... onde suas lembranças eram de Leon sendo brutalmente torturado, não sabia há quanto tempo estava ali, mas sentia como se tivesse sido há meses, talvez anos. Sentiu o coração bater mais fraco quando levantou a hipótese do agente americano estar morto.

" – Não tocou na comida, Senhorita Wong... ou deveria dizer... Senhora Kennedy?" – Falou, finalmente o irmão de Derek Simons, soltando uma alta gargalhada após.

Ada permaneceu em silencio, com seu típico olhar frio, sem alterar sua expressão facial. _Ele sabe..._

" – Minha cara Ada Wong, não se perca o seu tempo tentando manter a pose, é com o enorme prazer que eu te digo que você não tem mais nenhum segredo que eu não saiba. Pelo menos, dos que me interessam saber."

Ainda confusa e sem saber onde cada nova peça que encontrava se encaixava, escolheu permanecer em silêncio.

" – Tudo bem, vamos ao começo. Com certeza você já se atualizou sobre os avanços da neurociência, da neurologia e da mente humana. E como você bem deve saber... afinal, para uma espiã se infiltrar em um laboratório de pesquisas médicas e se tornar amante de um pesquisador de renome como John Clemens, o mínimo que se espera é que você tenha conhecimento e formação na área, certo?" – Desmond alcançou uma maçã e deu uma enorme mordida, depois mastigando vigorosamente e cuspindo algumas sementes. – " – Até mesmo a ciência disponível para ingênuos civis já é capaz de identificar diversas ondas elétricas produzidas pelo cérebro, seja durante o sono ou durante a vigília... em eletroencefalogramas ou em programas computadorizados. Mas minha querida Ada, e se por algum motivo, fosse possível _ver_ o que se passa na cabeça das pessoas? E se cada impulso neuronal pudesse ser captado e transformado em dados de imagem e sons ou até mesmo textos? E vou ainda mais longe, e que nós pudéssemos fazer com que um cérebro interpretasse cada estímulo de um sonho, como se fosse real, cada beliscão, cada dor, e até mesmo cada estímulo de prazer? Cada cheiro, cada gosto?"

Por mais que estivesse exausta e confusa, Ada estava esperta o suficiente para deduzir onde aquele homem queria chegar.

" – Imagine... uma tecnologia capaz de induzir os sonhos mais secretos de alguém, prolonga-los... Manter uma cobaia em estado de sono profundo e sonhando por horas, de tornar esse sonho ininterrupto, dar-lhe asinhas para assistirmos com todo o deleite até onde aquela historinha pode chegar? As possibilidades são imensas, poderíamos desde manipular pessoas, até colher delas qualquer tipo de informação. Quer detalhes do que nós fizemos com você? Pergunte o que quiser."

Então, finalmente Ada falou, descobrindo que ainda tinha voz. " – Há quanto tempo estou aqui?"

" – Vinte e seis horas. Eu sei... para você foram dias, mas como você sabe, o cérebro humano processa o tempo de um sonho de uma maneira diferente. Toda essa tecnologia ainda está em fase de desenvolvimento, foi muito difícil te manter no mesmo sonho todas as vezes em que você supostamente dormia _lá dentro_, correríamos o risco de você cair em um outro sonho... o famoso _"sonho dentro de outro sonho_"... o resultado foram aquelas péssimas noites em que você sentia como se nem tivesse dormido."

Ada tentava entender, ela era uma espiã cheia de conhecimento, detentora de muitos segredos, de informações extremamente sigilosas de muitos países, dados sobre segurança global, armas químicas e biológicas, verdades caríssimas e que pouquíssimas pessoas tinham acesso... porquê alguém se interessaria em vasculhar seus idiotas sonhos românticos? Foi então que ela sentiu o mundo cair enquanto seu corpo ficava absurdamente gelado, sentindo como se seu sangue corresse na direção errada...

"_...__Apenas me responda essa pergunta: Ada Wong, você tem algum arrependimento na vida?"_

"_... Oh... reconhece esse homem, certo? O assassino de meu irmão."_

"" _- Carla só existiu por sua causa! Pela loucura do meu irmão ao cair nas suas garras e depois ser abandonado. E esse daí... é outro brinquedinho seu? Por algum motivo você parece ter mais carinho por esse, do que pelos outros." _

"_..." - Diga-me Ada Wong... Você é orgulhosa do que fez? O que você faria diferente, se pudesse?" _

Agora Desmond sabia... Era tão emocional, vingativo e irracional quanto o irmão, ambos seriam capazes de gastar o que fosse, de se arriscarem ao Maximo, tudo por questões pessoais. Derek criou um monstro que quase destruiu o mundo inteiro e custou sua própria vida, por causa de uma mulher, e agora Desmond montou todo esse circo somente para vingar o irmão. Ada sentiu os olhos marejarem d'água e tentava segurar o choro ao Maximo, não por ter sido completamente exposta daquela maneira, não por ter tido suas emoções usadas como entretenimento alheio, não por pela raiva de tudo o que viveu ter sido só uma ilusão. Mas sim, porque agora com a verdade exposta, não havia mais nenhuma esperança de que Leon ainda estivesse vivo.

" – Você disse que não se importava, não é mesmo? Uau, devo confessar que estou surpreso, eu realmente acreditei em você. Eu nunca ia imaginar que uma vadia sem coração como você pudesse de fato amar alguém. Me fala, o que ele tem que o meu irmão não tinha? Derek fez de um tudo por você, Ada!"

Ada tinha uma coleção das mais ácidas respostas para essa pergunta, uma mais dura de se ouvir do que a outra, tanto para o irmão vingativo, quanto para ela, que seria forçada a escutar a própria voz falando todas as qualidades do homem que menos merecia um destino como aquele. Leon era tão melhor que qualquer outro, que nem mesmo alguém como ela e Desmond deveriam ter o direito de sequer pronunciar seu nome. Trincou os dentes, tentando se controlar, tentando se manter forte para na primeira oportunidade fazê-lo pagar pelo que fez, e foi nesse momento que ela reconheceu... Desmond se referia a Leon no presente, e a Derek no passado, pode não significar nada, como também pode significar algo. Não custava tentar...

" – Cadê ele?" – Perguntou preparada para respostas como 'morto!', 'não te interessa', 'estripado na sala ao lado', tudo, menos aquilo...

" – Está a caminho. Nós falsificamos um bilhete seu e muito em breve ele estará aqui."

Ada tentava lembrar sobre os detalhes de quando chegou ao local, passo a passo da invasão naquele laboratório. Se Leon ainda estava a caminho, quem era aquele homem sendo torturado? Foi então que ela matou a charada.

As lagrimas secaram como num passe de mágica, Leon estava vivo, ela tinha uma segunda chance...

" – Não alimente esperanças minha cara... Temos um cantinho reservado para você assistir de camarote tudo o que está prestes a acontecer com o seu amado, e dessa vez, será verdade."

" – Leon é um sobrevivente nato, um combatente como eu nunca vi igual. Eu se fosse você não soltaria fogos por antecipação. Não o subestime." – Respondeu Ada, com um alivio sem igual dentro do peito.

" – Não me subestime também, eu tenho as minhas boas armadilhas, boas o suficiente para derrubar Ada Wong." – Desmond tinha um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios. E o medo finalmente tomou conta da espiã.

_E eu sei muito bem qual foi, Desmond _– Pensou.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Escutou o "clic" das algemas em torno de seus pulsos ainda de cabeça baixa, profundamente aliviada por dessa vez, não usarem uma corda. Sentia-se revigorada, toda aquela adrenalina que precede uma missão voltou a tomar conta de seu corpo, sentia-se outra vez a boa e velha Ada Wong. Caminhou com passos firmes pelo longo corredor por onde era rudemente conduzida. Eram dois homens um de cada lado segurando-a pelos cotovelos, mais dois homens armados, um a sua frente e outro atrás. Isso não seria fácil, ganados e j'avos eram irritavelmente estúpidos... mas sentinelas humanos frequentemente lhe davam algum trabalho.

Ada se esforçou para disfarçar a dor quando usou a mão direita para quebrar sua própria mão esquerda, silenciosa como uma gata, com a mesma expressão de boneca de cera de quando ainda tinha sua mão inteira. Silenciosa... e também ágil, escorregou a mão quebrada para fora da apertada algema, e numa fração de segundos, soltou-se dos que a puxavam pelos braços, golpeou o sentinela que estava atrás de si, dominando-o por trás, usando-o como escudo enquanto usava a arma dele para metralhar os demais. Mesmo sabendo que o seu escudo humano fora alvejado diversas vezes, quando todos os demais já estavam abatidos, finalizou-o também com um neckbreak. Sabia que deveriam haver câmeras de segurança ali, logo, não tinha tempo a perder, recolheu tudo o que poderia usar como arma levando em consideração que tinha a mão esquerda inutilizada, precisava ser leve e fácil de recarregar. Xingou um palavrão quando percebeu que por enquanto so poderia usar pistolas e quanto a metralhadora, quando as balas acabassem, não tinha certeza se conseguiria recarrega-la.

Correu para o final do corredor, encontrando diversas salas, entrou na primeira e respirou aliviada por estar vazia, lá fora, já tocava um alarme. Vasculhou o local o mais rápido que pode em busca de algum item que pudesse ajuda-la, de preferência um mapa, um telefone ou um rádio... Estava aliviada por não ter visto nenhuma câmera ali, mas bufou de frustração quando não encontrou nada, e para piorar, já podia escutar a correria muito próximo de onde estava. Olhou para o alto e encontrou a grade de ventilação, sem opções, removeu o objeto com cuidado e escorregou por dentro da tubulação, fechando-a novamente, bem a tempo de abrirem a porta e não encontrarem mais ninguém naquela sala.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Leon estava apreensivo. Primeiro recebeu um bilhete de Ada, que parecia ser algo descompromissado, um encontro depois de tantos meses. Chegando no local marcado, encontrou um pequeno tablet, com as coordenadas para aquele fim de mundo e junto com ele outro bilhete escrito "Venha sozinho."

Aquele não era o comportamento usual de Ada – se é que ele poderia dizer que a mulher em questão possuía um comportamento padrão ou previsível – além do mais, ter ido até lá sozinho fora terrivelmente imprudente. Por via das dúvidas, veio mais armado do que apenas carregando sua pistola que o acompanha até durante o banho. De alguma forma, sua experiência e seu sexto sentido diziam que algo ali estava completamente fora do lugar. Contudo, precisava ir... quando se tratava _dela_... "não ir" era algo fora de questão, e por _ela_, valia a pena o risco.

Escondido por entre as grutas esculpidas naquela terra quase vermelha, ele encontrou o local, demorou um dia para faze-lo, mas finalmente chegou. Rapidamente o sol escaldante do deserto ficou pra trás, dando lugar a escuridão completa do interior daquela gruta. Acendeu o isqueiro para enxergar melhor, então encontrou uma pesada porta de aço, trancada por travas eletrônicas e protegida por senha. Enfiou a mão no bolso da calça e abriu o bilhete com as coordenadas, a senha já estava lá.

" Que diabos pode ser isso? Será que Ada descobriu algo que seja relevante me mostrar? Hn... aquela ali nunca me diz nada, sente um prazer sádico em me ver sempre um passo atrás..."

Dobrou o papel e o enfiou no bolso novamente. Digitou os números e viu a porta se abrir.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Depois de rastejar por um longo percurso sem nunca encontrar uma sala vazia ou sem câmeras, Ada finalmente chegou justamente no lugar que parecia ser a sua salvação, a sala de controle de segurança. Era grande, e haviam sete homens, três deles armados. Com cuidado para não fazer barulho, tirou o grosso cinto de couro que compunha seu uniforme, fez um pequeno enrolado e atirou-o no outro canto da sala, através da grade de ventilação. O barulho do cinto caindo no chão chamou a atenção dos guardas para aquela direção, ficando sem chances de defesa quando a espiã os atacou por trás caindo do ducto de ventilação. Os quatro homens responsáveis pelos monitores estavam desarmados e sem qualquer chance de defesa.

Ada se deu ao luxo de perder algum tempo verificando se todos estavam mortos antes de continuar. Aquilo era uma sala de controle, ela tinha acesso ao sistema de rádio e de vídeo, e fora estranhamente fácil chegar até ali... toda essa facilidade tornava tal situação ainda mais suspeita. Em um dos monitores, ela pôde ver a imagem de Leon prestes a cruzar a entrada para o túnel principal. Não havia tempo hábil para pensar num plano melhor, tudo o que podia fazer era avisa-lo e rezar para conseguir fugir, afinal, quando ela desse o alarme, seria descoberta.

Apertou o botão que a sintonizava com os auto falantes do local de maneira apressada, não era a primeira vez que se arriscava para salvar Leon...

" – Leon! Pare exatamente aonde está, não prossiga, volte, saia daqui! Aconteça o que acontecer, não entre aqui... os mosqui..."

Não pôde continuar a frase. Fora interrompida por uma forte descarga elétrica, ela sabia que os eletrodos tinham sido lançados ainda da porta, mas ao mesmo tempo estava aliviada por ter conseguido avisar o agente. Suportou a dor de mais duas ou três descargas como aquela, de olhos fechados, simulando um desmaio. Foi treinada para isso, não era tão difícil.

" – Chega. Já derrubamos ela. Amarrem-na!" – disse um dos homens antes de se aproximar.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

" – Ada!" – Gritou Leon sem saber se ela podia escuta-lo.

Por quê Ada estava pedindo que ele se afastasse quando foi ela mesma quem o chamou ali? Isso confirmava suas suspeitas de que algo estava muito errado ali. Contudo, não podia simplesmente obedecê-la, não podia simplesmente virar as costas e deixa-la ali. Não importa o que esteja acontecendo lá dentro... ele precisava entrar.

" – Mosqui... mosquitos?" – ele resmungou em voz baixa. – " – B.O.W's?" – Por alguns segundos observou o não tão longo corredor de entrada que tinha a sua frente, pensando em que tipo de criatura Ada se referia, se eram mosquitos enormes, homens mutados em casulos. Embora tudo tenha acontecido muito rápido, Leon não deixou de notar que o tom de voz de Ada Wong estava longe de ser a habitual, ela parecia nervosa... quase desesperada e algo a interrompeu. Poderia ser so uma queda de sinal, mas também poderia ser a espiã em apuros. Definitivamente, ele precisava entrar.

Pediu reforços enquanto abria sua maleta separando duas granadas e luz e uma de gás lacrimogêneo, sem saber que criaturas o aguardavam, optou por já entrar atordoando quem – ou o quê – quer que fosse.

" – Leon, dentro de quarenta minutos uma equipe estará aí, por favor não entre até chegar reforços." – Era Hunnigan do outro lado do radio.

Não seria a primeira vez em que Leon ignorava a hacker a serviço do governo. " – Hunnigan, diga aos rapazes para me encontrar lá dentro." – Desabotoou a camisa ficando somente com a camiseta que usava por baixo, usando a roupa como uma máscara improvisada, soltou os pinos das granadas e as atirou ao longo do corredor. Enquanto as granadas detonavam, ele correu, entrando no local.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Observou os dois corpos jogados aos seus pés com um sorriso de desdém. " – Isso foi por fritar os neurônios alheios!" – Disse Ada removendo os eletrodos da arma de choque do próprio corpo. Usou um dos computadores para verificar se existia uma saída de emergência. Comemorou quando a encontrou. Apanhou sua pistola e correu dali.

Para ela nunca foi difícil se esgueirar pelos cantos sem chamar a atenção. O melhor seria fugir das câmeras e dos olhos dos guardas e fugir dali gastando o mínimo de munição possível. Durante o percurso, avaliava mentalmente se valeria a pena encontrar Desmond e mata-lo. Não estava acostumada a eliminar o alvo principal sem situações assim, em que ela não tinha o controle absoluto da situação.

Ao chagar numa bifurcação, tentou lembrar mentalmente do mapa que viu na sala de controle. Para a direita era a entrada e a saída principal, para a esquerda, tomaria um elevador de serviço para um deposito nos andares superiores, onde encontraria uma escada para o bonde de emergência. Era esse o seu caminho, quando corria até a porta, acabou trombando violentamente contra alguém. Não percebeu quem era, mas sua pistola já estava apontada para a cabeça dele.

" – Ada!?"

" – Leon?" – Sua voz era baixa e ela parecia aliviada em vê-lo, mas não abaixou a arma. – " – Eu mandei você ir embora!"

" – Sim. Mas foi você quem me chamou aqui. Abaixa essa arma, Ada!"

" – Não fui eu..."

Leon observou a mulher diante de si, visivelmente abatida, com um uniforme alaranjado e a mão visivelmente machucada. Era uma armadilha. Ao vê-la naquele estado, sentiu uma vontade incontrolável de toma-la nos braços e carrega-la dali, ela estava descalça e tinha os pés machucados também. Sabia que ela era forte, mas simplesmente não suportava vê-la sofrer. " – Ada... o que aconteceu?" – Ele estendeu a mão para toca-la.

" – Não temos tempo pra isso." – Ela o afastou com um tapa. " eu explico tudo no caminho."

Ela correu para o elevador e Leon a seguiu.

" – Desmond Simons" – Ela disse, pelo olhar do agente, percebeu que ele entendia do que se tratava. – " – As experiências da Família não apararam em armas biológicas, se conseguirmos sair daqui, você e seus colegas policiais serão apresentados muito brevemente a uma nova e eficiente maneira de arrancar uma confissão."

" – Como assim?"

Ada revirou os olhos, não gostava de explicar as coisas, principalmente aquelas que cedo ou tarde, seriam automaticamente explicadas. " – Eles... podem invadir a mente das pessoas, ler seus sonhos, desejos, medos... podem conduzi-los como bem entendem e a partir daí assistir sua reação. Estamos em desvantagem e não temos chances de lutar agora. Vamos fugir, nos recompor e armar um contra ataque..." – ela respirou fundo e encarou o agente. - " – Eu sinto muito, Leon. Mas graças a mim o alvo principal aqui é você... E se os dados que eles colheram saíram daqui, e muito provavelmente saíram, a essa hora você é um homem quase tão procurado quanto eu."

" – Eu... mas, por que?"

Ela sorriu, resignada, rindo da própria desgraça enquanto tentava traçar um plano para livra-lo de tal fardo. Chegou a conclusão de a o único jeito de fazer Leo um homem livre outra vez, talvez fosse morrendo, mas nessas circunstâncias, seria impossível. Alí, naquele local, não conseguiria forjar a própria morte de maneira convincente, e porque, no fundo ela sabia, que o único meio de sua morte ser convincente, seria morrendo de verdade, e isso, ela definitivamente não queria. E até isso seria inseguro, pois nada pode garantir que um de seus muitos inimigos ainda queira se vingar em Leon do mesmo jeito, só por prazer.

" – Você vai saber e o motivo é ridículo, eu sei." – O elevador parou. " – Por enquanto esteja preparado. Eu passei quinze anos tentando evitar isso, mas parece que finalmente eu consegui te colocar em grande perigo."

Quando a porta do elevador se abriu, Ada não teve tempo de protestar. Quando percebeu já havia sido alavancada para fora do elevador recebendo o corpo do agente por cima do seu em meio a uma chuva de balas desferidas naquela direção. Se contorceu de dor pela queda, pela mão quebrada e pelo tiro que a alvejou na perna. Leon gemia também e sangrava.

" – Porra, podia pelo menos acertar o outro ombro dessa vez." – Ele riu. Usava um colete a prova de balas, mas ainda assim, uma bala o acertou bem no ombro ferido em Raccoon City.

" – Suponho que eu deva te agradecer."

" – Suponho que dessa vez, se eu desmaiar você não me deixará aqui."

Ada tinha a perna ferida, mas ignorou a dor quando fugiram pelas escadas durante mais uma troca de tiros. Até que finalmente chegaram ao bonde.

Leon colocou a espiã escorada em um canto, no chão e correu para operar a maquina. Estava feito, tudo o que precisavam fazer agora, era rezar para que funcionasse, e que finalmente saíssem vivos dali.

_Continua..._


End file.
